Opposite Sides
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a natural born bad ass. Blaine Anderson is a natural born nerd. When two worlds collide, what will happen? (seriously, what will happen because I have no Idea and I'm the one writing it.)
1. The Difference

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a while. I have a bunch of stories in my head, I just don't have time to put it online. Funny thing is that I have read Fanfics like everyday. I noticed that every Badboy!Klaine story that I read and i wrote are always saying that they are bad because they had a traumatic experience and that's how they cope. I wanted to write a story that shows either Badboy!Kurt or Badboy!Blaine being a badboy because they wanted to. Not because it was a way for them to cope but just because they are naturally bad. So this story is BadBoy!Kurt and Somewhat Nerd!Blaine. I hope you like it. I have no idea where I'm going with this story but it will go somewhere. Its going to have several time jumps until they are in high school. **

* * *

_**5 Years Old Kurt**_

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kurt's mom yelled from the bedroom. Burt poked his head into the bedroom to see what his troublesome son has done this time. Seriously, his kid knows how to piss people off. He always has to get back at someone and one day he's going to get back at the wrong person.

"What he do this time?" Burt asked his wife and took a good look at her. She has different colored hair and they were sticking up very straight like they were glued up. Burt couldn't help but laugh at the image of his wife who was very red with frustration.

"Oh you find this funny?" Elizabeth glared at her husband.

"It's kinda funny. What did you do to him?" Burt asked amused

"What makes you think I did something to him?"

"Well you know Kurt doesn't get back at people unless they do something to him first. So I ask again, what did you do?"

"Oh come on, Burt! He's five years old! I told him he can't wear his heels that he got when he was three years old because it doesn't fit him anymore and he got mad at me!"

Burt busted out laughing even harder than before. "Well there you go." He said after calming down from his laughter. "You know he loves those heels."

"BUT IT DOESNT FIT HIM ANYMORE!.. KURT HUMMEL GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Ummm HEY KIDDO YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR MOM GETS ANEURYSM!" Burt yelled to his son's room.

"KURT NO HERE! KURT TRAVEL TO COSTA RICA! ME LISA. ME TAKE MESSAGE FOR KURT" A small yet high voice rolled back down.

Burt snickered. His kid was always interesting to him. "Well Lisa, please tell Kurt that when he gets back his mom grounded him for a week."

"Why do I have to be the one to ground him?" Elizabeth asked Burt exasperated.

"Hey I'm not getting on his bad side Lizzie. Look what he did to you. Good thing I'm bald." Burt said laughing yet again

"BURT HE'S FIVE!"

"Yes. Five and very sneaky and vengeful. Good luck honey."

"KKKKUURRRRTTTTTT"

* * *

**_5 Years Old Blaine_**

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! GET DOWN HERE AND SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY." Blaine's dad yelled from the theater room in their basement. Karen walked in with a bowl of popcorn and her oldest son Cooper at her tail.

"He's not down here yet? What is he doing this time?"

"HEY YO BLAINERS WHY ARE NOT COMING DOWN HERE?" Copper yelled up at his brother.

"I CAN'T COME DOWN! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHY RED RIDING HOOD'S PARENTS WOULD LEAVE THEIR CHILD IN THE WOODS ALONE IN THE DARK, WITH FRESH BAKED FOOD, KNOWING THERE IS A WOLF IN THE FOREST! I MEAN COME ON!" Blaine yelled downstairs to his family. For a 5 year old he was very smart and very into books and school and..stuff.

"OMG YOU ARE SUCH A NERD BLAINERS!" Cooper yelled at his brother and it turned into a screaming match between the two boys.

"BOYS SHUT UP! BLAINE GET DOWN HERE OR WE ARE STARTING WITHOUT YOU!" Jack yelled up at his son.

"GO AHEAD DAD!" Blaine yelled back to his family.

"BBBBLLLAAAIINNEEEEE"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter. I like it! Even though I have no idea where I'm going with this. Please review or give me an idea of where to go with this. **


	2. Different Than Most

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I still don't know where I'm going with this but hey, enjoy. There is a time jump so bear with me. Thanks.**

* * *

_**10 Years Old Kurt**_

Burt was working in his workshop on a car one of his customer's had just dropped off. He and his co-worker, Mike were casually talking under the hood of the car when the door of his shop flew open and he heard someone running towards them. He and Mike looked up and saw Kurt running towards them when occasionally looking back towards the door. Before he slammed into his father, Kurt skidded to a sharp stop._  
_

"Hey dad. What's up?" Kurt asked out of breath but still smiling.

"Hey kiddo. Who are you running away from this time?" Burt asked watching his son curiously

"What? What are you talking about dad? Can't a son just come to his father and learn about how to build cars?"

"Okay one yes a son can but you never do. and Two, you are 10 years old. I don't think you understand the concept of a transmission engine just yet."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father just like his mom used to do before cancer took her away from him and his father, and Burt was amazed as to how much Kurt looked so much like his mother at that point.

"I just want to learn how to build -" Kurt was interrupted by a gruff voice asking to speak to his father. "Actually you know what? You're right dad. I am too young to learn. Maybe some other time. Gotta go dad. love you." Kurt said in one breath, rushing out of the garage and out through the back door to go upstairs to the house.

"Kurt Hummel What did you do this time?" But Kurt was already out the door before Burt could get the question out. He sighed and walked to the front of the shop to find out what his mischievous son had done this time. He was met by a very red face man that was shorter than him but very well built.

"Can I help you sir?" Burt asked calmly.

"Are you the father of that snort nose gay shit of a son?" The man yelled at Burt's face.

"Hey who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that?" Mike yelled from behind Burt.

"Mike shut up and get back to work." Burt said calmly to Mike and turned back to the man with a bored expression on his face. "I don't know who you are talking about but I am the father of a boy named Kurt. Now Can I help you?"

"Your son put sand in my son PB&J sandwich and made him eat it at the playground today!"

"Woah. Impressive." Mike commented.

"Shut up Mike." Turning back to the man Burt apologized for his son. "But if I may ask, what did your son do to my son?"

"What? What makes you think my son did anything to him?"

"Well Kurt doesn't act out on someone unless they did something to him. So I ask again, what did your son do?"

"Jack please tell this man that you did not do anything to that gay shit of a son." Jack's father told his son

"Well.. um.. I took his pink power ranger and broke off her limbs and threw them in the sand." Jack responded

"Damn! Bad move boy. Kurt loves that ranger. Its his favorite. You are lucky he didn't have his si swords with him." Mike shouted from behind the car

"SHUT UP MIKE! SHIT!" Burt yelled at his friend. "Well Mike is right. That was his favorite toy. You are lucky that's all he did. But please get out of my shop."

"What you are just going to kick us out? You know what fuck you!" The man stalked out of the shop.

"Well that was interesting. Your kid is funny." Mike said to Burt

Burt sighed. "I better go see what he is up to before the police swarm our place again." Burt said shaking his head.

"Again?" Mike asked wide-eyed. "Now this I wanna hear."

"Long story short. After Kate married Prince Williams, Kurt was determined to get into the royal family because he thinks Prince Harry and him are meant to be. So him and his smart friend Artie somehow hacked into the British royal family's account and tried to put his name in there as next in line."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yup. So before long, the police knocked down our door and arrested me saying I am conspiring against the british parliament." Burt finished shaking his heard.

"Wow. You really should go check on the boy. He is different from most 10 year olds." Mike said.

* * *

_**10 Years Old Blaine**_

"Hey Blaine so I wondering if you wanted to come build a car with me down at the garage?" Jack asked his son hopefully. Blaine has read non-stop since he could learn how to read and he seemed lost to the world when his nerdy mode was turned on. His father just wanted to spend time with him and on top of that, maybe he could somehow make his son straight. He didn't like his son claiming that he was gay. Its ridiculous and sinful. His wife and his oldest son are fine with it but he is hurt and heart-broken that Blaine did not like girls.

"I don't want to build a car dad. I mean seriously. Do I look like I want to learn how to build a car?" Blaine asked exasperated because he knew his father was only trying to turn his straight. Ever since he told them that he think he might be gay even though he is not fully sure what that means yet. He just knows that he prefers to read, shop, and loved checking out guys more than girls, his father had been doing things to make him "manly", like watching football, or going fishing.

"That's why I want you to come do it. So you can learn."

"No thank dad. I really want to finish this book."

Jack groaned at his son. "What are you reading this time?"

"The Giver. It's an amazing book dad." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you even know half of the words in that book?"

"I look it up when I don't know dad. Its simple vocabulary." Blaine said rolling his eyes. That was another gay thing his son did that he didn't like one bit.

"What ever. I'll go find Cooper. Maybe he would like to do something actually manly with me instead of prancing around spraying his fairy dust everywhere." Jack said rather coldly to his son. Blaine didn't even flinch at his father's tone. He had said nasty things towards his son when no one else but them were around. It broke his heart every time but he was certainly used to it by now. He just wishes that his father could be proud of him like he used to be.

Jack went downstairs to find Cooper and he saw his wife instead.

"What book is he reading now?" Karen asked with a smile. She loved that her son could read from today until the end of time. She loved that her son was confident about himself. When Blaine said he might be gay when he was 8 years old, she wasn't a least bit surprised. She always knew he was different. She loved him anyways. If only she could say the same about her husband. Jack seemed to pull away from Blaine and focus more on Cooper. She didn't miss the cold glare he would send Blaine during dinners, or the way he would completely ignore Blaine's presence and always praise Cooper and put him on a pedistle. Karen never played favorites with her boy but Cooper was not the brightest crayon in the box. The boy was 14 years old and he still thinks that Sully from Monster's inc was in his closet every night. Blaine was very smart and applied himself in everything he did. She loved both her son and she wished Jack could feel that way again.

"Some shit called The Given or something like that." Jack said irritated.

"You mean The Giver? Impressive."

"Yeah well... Where is Cooper? I wanna rebuild the old beetle."

"I think he's watching Tom & Jerry in the living room. Says the cartoon is a classic and he can never be too old for it." Karen said shaking her head.

"Well. He different from most 10 years old." Jack said with a fond smile on his face

"That he is. And so is Blaine."

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm guessing some of you will notice the struggles that both boys will go through as they grow up. But not to worry. I want this story to be more humor and romance than anger and hurt. If you are wondering, No I don't think the boys are too young to come out as gay. I came out as Bisexual when I was eight and I understood fully well what that meant. I didn't know what they term was but I knew I was attracted to both boys and girls. SO yeah. Until next time folks. Please review. And thanks to all those who alerted and followed this story. **


	3. Family Matters

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was the weekend and..yeah.. that's my excuse :D Well here is a new chapter. I think after this time jump, the last one will be their teenage years and it will be steady from there. Okay enjoy. **

**Oh btw: if you guys think I own Glee or the characters... I don't know how to finish that sentence..but I don't. so yeah. Enjoy (again)**

* * *

_**13 Years old Blaine**_

"MOM! BLAINE! I'M HOME!" Cooper yelled from the front door.

After being gone all weekend long, it was good to be back home. He really missed his family, and wow he never thought he would actually say that about his family. Well I guess things changed after his dad left. Karen was tired of constantly soothing Blaine after Jack would have one of his "talks" with the boy about how he was going to hell for being gay, or tired of seeing Cooper sad and miserable because Jack wanted a little version of himself, so she did what she thought was best, she filed for divorce. It came as a surprise for all of them, Karen especially. When Blaine turned 11, he started talking about his dreams of becoming a performer/song writer. Jack would just shut the idea down because "it doesn't make any money." Ever since then, Blaine would keep his creativity to himself and would be so into his books that days would pass before he actually came out of his room. To say Jack was surprised was an understatement, he always thought Karen supported his beliefs and idea but boy was he wrong. However, instead of putting up a fight, he confessed that he was already having a secret affair with his secretary and that's why he was always home late.

_"You want to divorce me?! Then fine I guess you should know that I don't love you anymore. I am having an affair with my secretary, what do you think about that?!" Jack yelled at his wife, or soon-to-be ex-wife._

_"I think that is so cliché Jack. Try to be more original. Now get out!" Karen said more calmly than she thought she could. _

That argument was very interesting. When Jack left the house, Blaine immediately went up to his room and shut himself in there for a week doing god knows what. Cooper, however, reacted differently as expected. He immediately called his other 16-year-old friends and threw a party. Instead of Karen chastising him, she joined the fun. Now that Cooper was free from trying to be another version of The Jack Winston Anderson, he was now able to focus on Cooper Neal Anderson, the soon-to-be professional actor. After graduating middle school, his mom signed him up to go to Dalton Academy. A very prestigious all boys school, with a no-bullying policy and a very expensive tuition. He went for the orientation the next weekend and was just getting home.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" Karen yelled from the kitchen where she was slaving over the hot stove cooking dinner for her boys. An arm wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into the hug. Although Cooper was only 17 years old ( he turned 17 last week), he was already as tall as their father and very well towered over his mother.

"What you making mama?"

"Some sweet potato casserole with green peas and corns."

"Hmm. Sounds delicious. Can I help?"

"Oh honey. You just got home. Go rest. I'm fine here. Go look for your brother. He's probably reading another book."

"No he's not! He's right here ready for his brotherly hug." Blaine called from the kitchen entrance.

"Hey squirt. Miss me bro?" Cooper asked making his way towards his little brother and giving him a big hug and a kiss on his head of curls.

"Hmmm" Blaine relaxed into the hug. He really did miss Cooper. Even since Jack left, Cooper had taken over as head of the house and he was doing a bang up job with it too. Blaine could go to him for advice and just talk. He loved his brother and he couldn't believe how much he missed him from the weekend alone. What would happen when Cooper actually left for Dalton and he only gets to see him on the weekends?

"Man, you must have really missed me if you didn't protest to me calling you 'squirt'."

"You have no idea Coop. What am I going to do when you really leave?" Blaine said still holding on to his brother and not wanting to let go.

"Hey. Look at me. I'll always be a phone call or a text message away. And I'm going to come visit every weekend."

"Promise?"

"You best believe it. Now I need you to promise to be a big man for mama and take good care of her."

"I promise Coop. I love you."

"You're acting like I'm leaving already. I love you too Squirt."

"Oh boys, don't make me cry you assholes!" Karen said swatting both boys with her dish rags.

Both boys gasped at the fact that their mother just cursed, and they busted out laughing.

"Oh mama don't ever swear again. it's too funny." Cooper said wiping a tear from his cheek from his laughter.

"Whatever. Dinner is ready boys. Help me set up the table."

"Sure mama." Both boys chorused.

* * *

_**13 years old Kurt**_

"MOM! BURT! YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!"

"What's wrong sport?" Burt asked stepping into his new stepson's room. He got married to Carole (with Kurt's blessings of course) and she already had a son named Finn. They met at the super market when Kurt was 11 years old by accident. Kurt had put mentos candy in all the soda bottles in the aisle and was trying desperately to get Burt away from the spot.

_"Dad come on, we gotta move." Kurt said trying but failing to push his dad away from the aisle. The store manager had told Kurt that he didn't allow 'fags' into his store and he should get his lady face out of there and Kurt, naturally, got revenge. He put mentos candy in all the soda bottles and knew that it was only a matter of time before the entire aisle exploded with soda all over the place._

_"Why are you trying to move me so much kiddo? Did you do something?" Burt asked suspiciously_

_"What? No dad. It's just that we don't need anything here. Now Come on" Kurt pushed the cart hard and it accidentally bumped into another person's cart._

_"Mom we gotta get the chocolate lava cereal now!" Finn was telling his mom when both carts bumped into each other._

_"Oh I'm so sorry about that." Carole said apologizing to Burt._

_"Oh no. Its my fault. My son here did something wrong and he's trying to get me away from the scene of the crime."_

_"Oh. What did he do?"_

_"I have yet to find out. I'm Burt and this is my son Kurt."_

_"Aw Burt and Kurt how cute."_

_"It wasn't planned I swear." _

_"But its cute. I'm Carole and this is my son Finn." They both shook hands and smiled at each other._

_"Um. This might be a little forward but are you married? If not, I would love to ask you to dinner with Finn and I" Carole asked nervously_

_"No I'm not married and I would love to have dinner with you." At the agreement, a loud bursting sound was heard and all four turned to see all the soda bottles down the aisle shooting soda into the air like fountains and the soda running down the aisle._

_"Oh my!" Carole said covering her mouth_

_"Dude! Epic" Finn yelled_

_"It's so beautiful. CLEAN UP ON AISLE 5!" Kurt said proudly_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KKURRTT!" Burt yelled_

Carole and Burt got married after a year and 3 months into the relationship and they couldn't be happier.

"Oh my god. KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL GET IN HERE!" Burt yelled from Finn's room

"What did Kurt do this time?" Carole asked her husband.

"Take a look your self." Carole did just that and it looked as if Kurt had taken a sledge-hammer to Finn's x-box game counsel because everything was shattered and in little pieces.

"What happened? Why did Kurt do this?"

"I don't know mom. I just came in here and found it like this." Finn said shaking with anger

"Oh you know exactly what you did Finney" Kurt said from the doorway of Finn's room with a smug look on his face.

"What exactly did he do that you had to smash his Xbox? This cost money you know Kurt!" Burt yelled at his son.

"Calm down honey. Don't get too worked up." Carole said rubbing Burt's back soothingly.

"He tore my Vogue magazine to make paper airplanes dad! And he put my Marc Jacobs collection in the dryer! THE DRYER!"

Burt winced because he knew that the Vogue and the Marc Jacobs were Kurt's babies; no one touches it. No one.

"That does not mean you play whack a mole with his Xbox, Kurt!"

"Well he had it coming! He knew what he did."

"Is this true Finn? Did you know that it was Kurt's things you were playing with?" Carole asked her son.

Finn looked down sheepishly and spoke up. "Yes mom. I just wanted to see what was so special about them and how he would react if someone touched them.'

"Well you found out." Kurt said

"You didn't have to smash it!" Finn yelled.

"Boys! You are both grounded. Finn a week for touching the things Kurt specifically yelled at everyone not to touch. And Kurt 3 weeks and you will be working for me at the garage during the weekend." Burt said walking away

"But Burt!"

"But Dad!"

"No butts! Kurt learn to respect Finn. He's older and Finn learn to respect Kurt's stuff." Carole spoke up after Burt left

"He older by 2 months!" Kurt yelled exasperated

"I don't care. Punishment is effective immediately" Burt yelled from his room where he was laying down trying to relax.

"Sure Dad" Both boys chorused.


	4. Grown But Not Matured

**A/N: Olo! (Sorry I was watching Mega Mind) How are you all doing? Hope all is well. Well this chapter goes into their teen years at McKinley and its steady from there on. Like I said, I want this to be all humor and romance so there will be no angst. They might talk about it but that will be it. So enjoy our boys in high school folks. Thank you for reviewing, favoring, and following this story. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous show called Glee or the characters. I really wish four months was over though.**

* * *

**_17 Years old Blaine and Kurt_**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late getting here. I was trying to get out of that stupid detention" Kurt said to his friends. Puberty hit early and good for the teenager; freshman year he was this scrawny, short, lady faced, gay teen and then he turned 17. Now he is tall, still skinny but muscular junior, and he looked like an angel on a platter. His hair was perfectly styled and no one dared to touch it, his skin flawless, his jaw line broad and sexy as hell, and his outfits are gorgeous. To say puberty did good was an understatement. However, no matter how much he had grown, his old ways were still present in his life. He was still the trouble maker that loved to get even. That is how he met his closest friends, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Mike, and Quinn.

"Well you wouldn't have needed to get out of detention if you hadn't pee-d in Mr. Coldwell's desk and then put his car keys in it knowing that he would have to go get them." Quinn said to Kurt, rolling her eyes.

"I did that because he gave me a B on my last paper for no reason."

"You handed it in late. He said he was going to duck the paper a letter grade if handed late."

"I was in detention when the paper was due! **He** put me in detention!"

"Because you keyed his car!"

"HEY SHUT IT YOU TWO! Lets talk about other important things!" Santana yelled from the top of the bleachers where she was making out with Brittany.

"Aw but it was my turn" Kurt pouted

"And as much as I would love to hear your rebuttal, I think you might want to hear about the new kid." Santana said wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"ooh. There is a new kid?" Kurt asked already excited.

"Yeah. You would have known if you weren't in detention!" Quinn started again

"What is he like?" Kurt asked ignoring Quinn's last comment, which earned a small frown from Quinn because she loved her little quarrels with the coiffed teen.

"Word is, he is a nerd. With a capital N" Santana said with a grin

"And he's a dolphin, just like you Kurtie" Brittany spoke up from where she spontaneously appeared beside Kurt. Kurt gave her a kiss on her forehead. He loved Brittany. People thought she was stupid or dumb, but she was one of those people who says the right things when needed, even if it makes no sense at the time.

"Is he now?"

"Yup! And guess what? HE'S HOT!"

"A nerdy hunk?"

"Nah. He's a hobbit. He's short and his hair looks like it's suffocating from the gel hold he got on it. His clothes look like he pulled it out of his Urkel journal, and he is incredibly quiet. But when you get closer to him, he is pretty hot." Santana said folding her arms.

"Who is hot?" Puck asked walking towards his friends with Mike and Finn behind him. They got to the bleachers and he kissed his girlfriend Quinn and gave Santana a high-five, he kissed Brittany on her cheek and Mike, as well as Finn, did the same.

"You are Puck-a-sorus." Kurt spoke up before Quinn could reply, with a wink

"Hmm. Hummel you know I love it when you call me that"

"Come over tonight and I have other names for you baby" Kurt said sending a flirtatious smile to him.

"Oh baby don't tease." Puck said walking towards Kurt and snaking his arms around his waist

"I don't tease love, I please." Kurt whispered hotly into Puck's ears and kissed him on his cheek.

"DUDE THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Finn yelled from beside the two boys

"AND MY BOYFRIEND!" Quinn yelled as well

"Dude, are you sure you're not gay?" Mike asked Puck after he walked away from Kurt laughing and towards his girlfriend.

"Only for Hummel." He said wrapping his girlfriend with his arms and kissing her passionately.

"I gotta say Porcelain, that was hot what you and Puckerman just did."

"I'M TELLING DAD!" Finn said still scarred from watching his brother and his best friend flirt shamelessly.

"NO! Finn please! Just don't. I can't sit through any of those "talks" again."

"What talk?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well I went out with Sebastian the other night to Scandals, the gay bar, and came home late. And he decided to give me THE TALK. As in the sex talk.. For gays. Do you know how uncomfortable I felt? especially since I already know the mechanics? Hearing my father explain them was worse than seeing Finn trying to wear his mother's bra and her heels!"

"KURT! That was not supposed to leave the house!" Finn yelled

"oops."

"DUDE! YOU WORE YOUR MOM'S BRA AND HEELS?!" Puck and Mike started laughing hysterically. "How old were you?"

"That was last night boys." Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

"OMG FINN!" Santana, Quinn, and Brittany joined in the laughter while Finn was a deep red color from embarrassment.

"Whatever guys. Forget you." Finn said looking down on the ground.

"Anyways.." Santana said after she calmed down from her laughter. "I can't believe he gave you the talk, doesn't he know that you are already sexually active?"

"He knows. I don't keep stuff from my dad, but I guess he thought it was time to talk to me about sex. Anyways so about the new kid.."

"Oh you guys talking about Blaine Anderson?" Mike asked

"You know him?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He's in my AP Calculus, and my AP Science class"

"Damn. He must be smart! I'm still struggling with math." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Yeah he is very smart. Real shy though, but he is quietly hilarious."

"How do you know?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow

"I just said he's in my class and he sits next to me."

"Oh cool. Maybe you can be my wing man bro." Kurt said with a sly grin.

"Nah man, you on your own."

"I can be your wing man." A voice said walking towards them.

"No offense Karofsky but you reek "big bully who is jealous of you and would make you life a living hell." Don't need that around my sex appeal, buddy." Kurt said laughing.

"Kurt I said sorry! And you got me back."

"I know that David. I just don't think he would be able to trust a big football player, especially since he's a nerd. You two don't mix."

"And he would like a bad ass like you?"

"Duh. Every one loves a bad ass. I mean you love me."

"That's only because you helped me come out of the closet."

"Yeah. He "helped" you by punching you in the nuts and twisting your dick when you tried to kiss him" Santana said rolling her eyes.

Karofsky cringed at the memory. Man was he stupid to bully Kurt and then try to kiss him. Kurt was furious and he got revenge by making Karofsky have blue balls, literally. He had to go to the hospital for a week. Man that was embarrassing.

"That was the past Satan." Kurt scolded but the smile on his face proved that he loved the look on Karofsky face when he had to confess what happened to his friends. "Anyways, tomorrow I will put on my best sexy outfit and go to work on the sexy nerd."

"Good luck bro." Mike and David said at the same time.

"Yeah you're gonna need it especially if he's one of those types that don't put out." Santana said and Quinn and Puck snickered.

"Once again, THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

They all laughed at Finn's innocence.


	5. Boy Genius Meets Boy Wonder

**A/N: So i decided to amp up the rating to this story because what is a little smut here and there right? Keep in mind I'm not skilled at writing descriptive sex scenes between two men.. Anyways, there is no smut in this chapter (mainly because I still have no idea where I'm going with this, which is funny considering that i wrote the epilogue already) but there will be in the story. Enjoy the boys meeting for the first time. Thanks everyone for checking this story out. Love ya!**

* * *

Blaine's first day was...eventful. As soon as he stepped into William McKinley High School, he knew it was going to be a long 2 years. He had to transfer in the middle of the marking period because of circumstances and because of that he became the new kid..the new target. No one had bullied him for the first day and frankly he was grateful. He knew that they were probably just giving him space until he let his guard down but he will take full advantage of it. His classes were advanced classes but not in the least bit challenging enough for him. He had AP English, AP Math, AP Science and French, but regular. So far the only class he enjoyed were Math and French. He was automatically deemed the Nerdy shy gay kid, which was partially true. He wasn't shy, just quiet. He felt no need to talk to anyone because mostly likely they wouldn't understand anything he was saying, their brains are not developed enough for that. The only person he found that was smart enough to understand him was the asian guy in his Math class, Mike. He was funny, and smart, and not to mention cute as hell. Also he was straight. oh well, nothing wrong with being friends.

Today was his second day and he hoped it would go as smoothly as his first so he did not have to tell his mom he was being bullied again. Make no mistake, Blaine Devon Anderson is not a mama's boy, he just tells his mom everything, well now he does. He didn't use to, but that ultimately led to the reason he transferred schools. Blaine was by his locker putting the books he needed into his satchel and getting the one he didn't need out of it. He heard the doors to the school bang open but he couldn't care less who was that loud so he ignored it. He heard people whispering and talking but he thought nothing of it until he heard someone say something strange.

"Damn. Hummel wasn't kidding when he said he was wearing his sexy outfit today was it?" Karofsky asked openly checking out Kurt from where he was standing.

"Keep it in your pants, ham-hock." Santana told him but she too was staring at Kurt because he was like sex on a stick. Kurt had on a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar had a keys neck chain. On top of the shirt was a double buttoned dark gray waistcoat and he had on a black slacks to go with the outfit. His belt was also dark grey and he had on 1460 White Dr Martins and he finished the outfit with a Marc by Marc Jabobs Army General Canvas bag. His hair was styled upwards and swooped to the side in perfection and Hummel never looked so good before. He strutted over to Blaine in confidence with a sexy sway of his hips.

Blaine thought it was weird for a guy to say that about another guy and not get beat up and he looked up but before he could catch the Hummel guy, a couple of hockey players blocked his path. He sighed inwardly because he knew the bullying would start eventually.

"Welcome to Hell fairy boy. Here is our gift to you." A guy with a really bad-looking mullet (seriously a mullet? what was he? in the sixties?) in a hockey jersey said raising a cup filled with something red inside it. But before he could toss it on Blaine, someone cleared their throat freezing mullet-boys action. Blaine let out a breath he was holding and was thankful that whoever that was, came at the right time. He just hoped it was a teacher.

"Beat it rick." Kurt told Rick-the-stick-Nelson before he could dump the slushy on his sexy new soon to be boyfriend.

"Oh-um-H-Hi Kurt. What's up?"

"Your ass up a flag pole of you don't leave now."

"Right-Right sorry." Rick hightailed out of there like it was on fire. He wasn't stupid to try to feel the wrath of The Kurt Hummel.

"Hey there gorgeous" Kurt said to Blaine looking him over. The new kid had on a Brook Brothers Supima Striped Shawl Cardigan with a pink shit underneath and he wore it with a Rag & Bone hat and with khaki pants and brown boat shoes. He looked hot and adorable at the same time and Kurt liked it very much.

"Um Hi. Thank you for stopping that."

"Not a problem gorgeous. If he bothers you again just let me know."

"Thanks but I can handle myself."

"Never said you couldn't. I just would really love to give him a patriotic wedgie. Been a while since I did that."

Blaine's eyes widened at the thought of this guy giving someone a wedgie. That means he was a bully as well. Well damn. He was a hot bully.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asked noticing Blaine looking him over

"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. The thought of you giving someone a wedgie distracted me."

"Right. Of course." Kurt did not believe that one bit. "So you are the new kid Blaine Anderson right?"

"How did you know my name?"

"BECAUSE HE'S STALKING YOU" Finn yelled from 5 lockers down where he was standing with the rest of the gang Puck, Santana, Britt, and Dave. Mike and Quinn hadn't arrived yet.

"SHUT UP FINN!"

"Oh so you're stalking me?" Blaine asked head cocked to the side

"Hard not to when you are looking that fine."

"HE THINKS YOU ARE A NERDY HUNK!" Finn yelled again

"SHUT UP FINN!" Kurt yelled back at him while Blaine chuckled.

"Well thanks. I have to get to class now. I have math."

"With Mike Chang right?"

"Yeah. You really have stalked me havent you?"

"YES!" Finn yelled one last time

"SHUT UP FINN!"

Blaine laughed. He closed his locker and turned his attention fully to the guy.

"Listen um.."

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said with a smile

"Right Kurt. I don't know if the 'let me objectify you and hit on you until you are yelling my name in bed' works with other people, but with me it doesn't. Sorry to disappointed but I am not interested in a quick fuck because I have school work to focus on." With that Blaine turned around and started to walk away.

"OOHH BBURRNNNN" Finn and Puck yelled together this time.

Blaine turned around and walked right up to Kurt. He whispered hotly into his ear that sent shivers down Kurt's spine "Even if you look totally fuckable right now, I wouldn't want my nerdiness to knock you down from your high social status." He blew into Kurt ear and kissed behind it and walked away again.

"YOU'LL BE BACK ANDERSON!" Kurt yelled after he learned how to move his limbs again

"NOT LIKELY HUMMEL!" Blaine yelled back, still walking away but he sent a smirk towards Finn and Puck.

"Dude what did you and Blaine talk about? You didn't objectify him did you?" Mike asked behind Kurt.

"What? Me? objectify? You wound me Mikey. Just because I want to pound that sexy little ass of his over my desk and put his, I'm assuming, thick cock in my mouth and suck him dry, you think I just want nothing but sex from him? I am hurt Mikey. Hurt!" Kurt said twisting his face to actually look hurt. By this time the gang had gathered together at Blaine's locker where Kurt was still rooted.

"He totally blew you off, porcelain!" Santana said smirking.

"Yeah. Maybe that outfit isn't so sexy after all." Karofsky said high-fiving Puck.

"You're right David. Maybe it isn't. After school today, you, Puck and Finn are going shopping with me." Kurt said

"What? Hell no!" Finn yelled. He knew his little brother, and shopping with Kurt was like running a marathon for 5 days. Instead of Binge eating like normal people, Kurt Binge shops. He can shop until his legs fall off and the worse part was that he would make the person he dragged with him carry all the bags. Which was usually like 30 by the time they are done.

"Think of it as pay back for the very helpful comments you made during my conversation with Hunky Nerd."

"Is that what we are calling him now?" Santana asked

"And you say you are not objectifying him." Mike said shaking his head.

"What does objectifying mean?" Britt asked playing with Santana's hair.

"I'll explain later Britt" Santana said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'm not objectifying him Mikey. Now if you would excuse me, I have a hard on that I would like to take care of before lunch."

"Need any help?" Puck asked winking at Kurt

"Maybe next time hot stuff." Kurt winked back and walked away.

"Dude you are really _really_ sure you're not gay? Cuz I have no problem with it, we won't judge you." Mike asked

"Man Shut up." Puck playfully punched Mike in his arm and they all walked to class together.


	6. The Pursuit of Blaine

Lunch time came around and Blaine wanted to get food and get out of there. As the new kid, Blaine was definitely not ready to face people in the cafeteria, especially if they are all homophobic, so he had a strategy:

Step one: Get on the lunch line as discreetly as possible

Step two: Get food as discreetly as possible

Step three: Get the fuck out of there as fast as possible.

Everything was going according to plan and he was just about to complete step three when the unbelievable happened: someone called his name! Yeah he is the new kid and people will talk and they will know his name but he didn't expect them to call his name. The first time he thought it was a jock calling him so they can slap his tray on his clothes like the childish assholes they are. Then the person called his name again and he thought it was the Hummel guy. Kurt hummel. For that one he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. Even though Kurt only talked to him because he wanted to have sex with Blaine, Blaine still liked him. A lot. Then the voice called him again and he turned around and saw someone waving their hands frantically over their head. When he squinted - he had on his contacts but they were not as good as his glasses - he saw that it was his friend (was he allowed to call him his friend?) Mike from Math class. He had two options: act like he didn't see Mike but that would be stupid because the kid is yelling his name at the top of his lungs, and option two: he could walk over there, say hi and say he had to go to the library to get started on homework. _Yeah. I could do the second option, _Blaine thought to himself.

As he walked over to the table he noticed two things. One: People were staring at him, more so than usual. Maybe because of the second thing he noticed. Mike was not alone, _well duh, he has friends unlike you Blaine, _Blaine chastised himself. At the table, Blaine saw a latina girl in a cheerleaders uniform that even he thought was hot, she had nice boobs, you know if he was into the whole female anatomy thing. He also saw two blonde girls, both were in the cheerleaders uniform as well. One was tall and had her hair in a ponytail and her head was resting on the latina girl's shoulder. The second one's hair was shorter and she was busy talking to an uncomfortable looking stud with a mohawk. Then there was a tall guy, whom he recognized as Finn and he was talking to a big guy in a football jack. _  
_

"Um. Hi Mike." Blaine said standing

"Hey Blaine! Here you can sit with us."

"Um. Thanks but I should get to the library, and get started on homework."

"Yeesh. You really are a nerd" the latina chick said rolling her eyes.

"Aw come on Blaine. Forget homework. Sit with us." Mike pleaded. Blaine thought about it for a while and reluctantly agreed.

"Great! These are my friends, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn, and David." Blaine waved at them and they grunted their hello, except for Brittany who pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"So how is school going so far?" Quinn asked him sincerely

He smiled at her and responded. "Its been good so far. I hear rumors and whispers about me but we are in High school so I'm not really surprised. oh by the way, why are people staring over here?"

Mike looked around and saw what Blaine was talking about and laughed. "Well they are staring because you are sitting with us. See we don't have a good reputation in this school. We are sorta the bad group that no one wants to associate with unless you have a death wish."

"Oh." was all Blaine could say.

"So you thinking about joining any clubs or team dude?" Finn asked him

"Um. Well yes. I was thinking about joining the glee club. I love to sing so that should be fun."

"Yeah go the gay route." David spoke up. Blaine froze at the comment. Maybe they weren't cool with gays after all. But before Blaine could get out of there, someone smacked David behind his head and laid a comfortable hand on his shoulder that seemed to relax him right away.

"Ignore my friend David. He has his homophobic tendencies even though he is gay as well." Kurt said from behind Blaine. "Say sorry Karofsky"

"Sorry. It's a defense mechanism that I'm working on I swear." David said sheepishly

"Oh. Uh. Its okay, I guess"

"So Anderson, decided that you couldn't resist me any longer?" Kurt asked sitting opposite Blaine and placing a pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Those are bad for you." Blaine told him automatically.

"You care about me sweetie?" Kurt winked at him

Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"Why are you late Lady face? I know it's not because you were smoking so spill." Santana asked Kurt

"Dear old Figgins was adding another week of detention to my already month-long list." Kurt rolled his eyes and reach over to pick some grapes off Blaine's tray. He winked at Blaine when he popped the grapes in his mouth and licked his lips suggestively. Blaine noticed that all the blood was rushing down south but he made no move to show Kurt that he affected him in any way,

"What did you do this time Kurtie?" Brittany asked

"Oh nothing serious sweetie. Just put red ants in Mr. McGregor's pants." Kurt said shrugging his shoulder like he just said the sky was blue.

"You put red ants down the gym teacher's pants?!" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So you don't have gym next period babe." Kurt winked at Blaine

"Okay one: How did you know I have gym next period?"

"Because he's stalking you." Finn said with a mouth full of grilled cheese.

"okay.. two: why did you put red ants down his pants?"

"He said someone as girly and fairy looking as me should not be allowed to be in the gym with the guys and I should go join the girls."

"Ese maldito bastardo! Le haré desear que nunca nació!" Santana yelled banging on the table.

"Retract the claws 'tana. I took care of it and I'm not even offended by it. I heard worse." Kurt said still eating from Blaine's tray and Blaine didn't have the heart to stop him because he was too gorgeous eating grapes like that. _Just imagine how those lips would feel on my - Stop it Blaine! He can't affect you! You have to focus on your school work remember? _Blaine thought to himself.

"We still shouldn't be subjected to homophobic assholes like him as a teacher. He should at least respect us as his students." Blaine said shaking his head

"Which is why I get revenge babe. So what were we talking about before I came?"

"Blaine wanting to join the Nude Erections" Puck said smirking

"Its New Directions but I would love to see your nude erection Noah." Kurt winked at Puck "If you can sing, and can let homophobic bullies roll off your shoulders, then I say go for it." Kurt said to Blaine

"Did you just give me permission to join?" Blaine asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Don't worry. If anything happens just let any of us know and we will take care of it."

"I don't need your permission and I told you before, I can take care of myself." Blaine said getting up from the table.

"Hey don't go. Stay. I promise I'll be good." Kurt said standing up as well.

"Sorry but I have to go work on my homework. Bye Mike and it was nice meeting all of you. I guess I will see you guys later. Bye Kurt" Blaine dumped his tray in the garbage and walked out the cafeteria.

"See what you did Kurt! You had to be all treat-him-like-a-fragile-princess didn't you?" Mike said glaring at Kurt

"What? Was it something I said?" Kurt asked confused because he only meant that in a nice way. One thing he knew for sure, he was not going to stop pursing Blaine. He was way too hot to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Blaine is touchy isn't he? And Kurt is persistent. Hopefully they will be just fine. Oh and the only bully in this story is Rick and his hockey crew. More fun coming up. Thanks for following, favoring and review. Remember Reviews make the world go round. Until next time folks. What Santana said translated: "That fucking bastard! I will make him wish he was never born!" (From google translate.. I don't speak spanish)**


	7. Getting To Know You

**A/N: Two updates in a row? What? I am on a roll! Oh btw, the book mentioned here was written by my best friend. It is really good and hopefully it will be published soon.**

**Warning: some dirty talk. **

**Please review! oh I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names. **

* * *

The next day at lunch, Kurt made sure to get there early so he can see Blaine and talk to him, maybe apologize but the problem was, Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt was looking frantically and his friends were just laughing at him because he got it bad for that Anderson kid.

"Any luck spotting the Hunky Nerd?" Santana asked smirking

"No. Dammit! Where would he be?!"

"Well he is a nerd so have you tried the library?" Mike asked

"Of course! why didn't I think of that? You are a genius Mikey! I owe a hand job!" Kurt yelled running out the cafeteria

"NO THANKS! I'LL PASS!"

Kurt made it to the library in record time and by the time he was at the door, he was panting like he just ran a marathon. He took a deep breath in and tried to calm down before walking in. When he did, sure enough, there was Blaine sitting hunched over a book he was reading.

"What you reading?" Kurt whispered in his ear from behind

"A book called Stained Red" Blaine shuddered.

"Sounds interesting" Kurt said ghosting his lips over the back of Blaine's neck. He could see the goosebumps and knew that he was affecting the short nerd but he won't admit it.

"It is. What are you doing here?" Blaine asked finally turning around and facing Kurt, hoping that Kurt does not see that he already has a hard on

"Couldn't find you in the Cafeteria so Mike suggested I try looking here." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and making sure their legs were touching.

"Ah. I see my reputation as a nerd precedes me" Blaine said shifting over a bit so Kurt doesn't notice how badly he wants to jump his bones and make out with him senseless. Kurt notices. Instantly Kurt's face got very serious.

"Look Blaine. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself because I know you can. it's just that I really like you and I feel the need to protect you but I know how that makes you feel so I will tone it down." Kurt said looking into Blaine's hazel brown eyes. It had a shimmer in it like they were glowing and Kurt found himself lost in them. Kurt knows that he wants to have sex with Blaine but he also knows that he wants to be more than just that with him.

"It's okay Kurt. I understand. I just don't like feeling helpless. I was the only out gay kid in my old school and I ended up getting beaten up so baldly for it that I was in the hospital for 3 months. I couldn't do anything by myself, not even use the bathroom. I still have the scar to remind me. I told myself that I never wanted to feel that way again and then you come along and try to do just that. I guess I overreacted yesterday and I'm sorry but I just don't want to feel that way." Blaine didn't know why he was telling his past to Kurt but something about the deep blue eyes was comforting and he felt like he could trust him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Blaine. I had my share of bullies but I always got revenge so it never escalated. I know how to get even and that's why I wanted to protect you but I understand that now I will respect your wishes." Kurt flashed a smile towards Blaine and Blaine grinned in return. After a moment Kurt spoke up again

"So I hear you are in AP Calculus and I'm not doing so well in that subject. Do you mind being my tutor?"

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and placed a hand on his thigh very close to Kurt's crotch and then leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear "Do you really need a tutor or do you just want to get me alone so you can have your way with me? You know kiss me passionately, and run you tongue down my body until you get to my big thick cock and put your sexy pink lips on it and blow me like a lollipop." Blaine said while rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes. Blaine was making him even harder than he realizes and Kurt is using every strength he can foster to not slam into Blaine's tight ass. But Blaine wasn't finish

"And then you want to turn me over on this desk and fuck my ass with you tongue enough to stretch me and then put your big long cock into my tight hot ass and pound me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days? Is that what you want to do Kurt?" Blaine then licked the back of Kurt's ear all the way down to his neck and just like how it started, it was over, quickly.

"Well. I have to go Kurt. I have glee club practice. I auditioned yesterday and I got in. I'll see about tutoring you and let you know. Bye. Have fun getting rid of that hard on." Blaine winked at Kurt and walked out the library, or skipped out the library was more like it. Kurt however was stuck in the same place, sporting a very visible huge hard on and he couldn't move. He put his head on the desk and palmed himself through his jeans

"That boy is going to be the death of me." Kurt moaned to himself. He had to figure out how to release himself in the library without getting caught because he knew he couldn't make it out of the library with his cock throbbing this badly for some friction.

* * *

After getting off, Kurt left the library in search of his friends. He had a plan. He found them all together waiting for him at his locker and he approach them.

"Bout time you showed up. Why do you smell like sex?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Had to get off in the library cuz Anderson gave me a huge hard on. Anyways listen I got a plan. We as a group are joining the glee club!" Kurt said wide-eyed and clapping for enthusiasm

"THE HELL WE ARE!" They all yelled at him and walked away.

"OH COME ON IT WILL BE FUN!" Kurt yelled after them but they ignored him and kept on walking. He knew he had to convince them but he just didn't know how, yet.


	8. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Hey guys. This is going to be a short chapter because, well, I'm tired. Love you all. Thanks for your support.**

**Song used: I Want Your Sex by George Micheal. Hot Hot song. **

**Please review! oh I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names. **

* * *

It took 2 weeks for Kurt to convince his friends to join glee club and they only agreed because they saw how desperate he was to get with the hunky nerd.

"Omg. Thank you guys! Now we gotta practice what song we are going to sing!" Kurt said Friday afternoon after lunch.

"You guys are going to audition, I'm not. I don't have a talented bone in my body." Karofsky told his friends

"And I can't sing so I'm out too." Mike added

"You can't sing but you can dance Mikey. I'm sure they will accept you!" Kurt encouraged him.

"All right fine but what song are we doing?"

"Oh I have the perfect song in mind to capture a specific member of the audience" Kurt said with a sly grin.

* * *

After school, Kurt, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Finn, Brittany, and Santana strutted into the choir room where the New Direction usually practiced.

"What are you guys doing here? Forgot where you were going after smoking so much pot?" Rachel glared at them. Santana glared right back at her and was about to respond when Kurt stepped up.

"Down kitty. Hi. Rachel Berry right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel and we would like to audition to join this group." Kurt said with a devilishly sweet smile on his face and also glancing at Blaine to see his reaction. Instead of being utterly surprised, Blaine just raised his perfect triangle eyebrows and had a smug look on his face like he had expected Kurt to do just what he said.

"What do you guys know about singing? I am captain of this group and I will not be ridiculed because you guys do not have the potential to match my voice." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"My god Rachel, shut up and let them audition!" Mercedes yelled at the small brunette.

"Fine."

Mr. Schuster, the director of the group, finally decided that he wanted to grow some balls and spoke up telling the group to start their audition.

Puck went over to the guitar, smiling at Lauren who was sitting next to Blaine at the top of the row. It was obvious that he was trying to get her attention, while Finn went to the drums and tried to do the same with Rachel. Then the music began

[_Santana]:_

_There's things that you guess  
And things that you know  
There's boys that you can trust  
And girls that you don't  
There's little things you hide  
And little things that you show  
Sometimes you think you're gonna get it  
But you don't and that's just the way it goes _

_[Kurt]:_

_I swear I won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
Just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
Now that we're friends  
Every man's got his patience  
And here's where my ends _

When Kurt sang his part he was staring directly at Blaine and rolling his hips suggestively. Blaine just rolled his eyes but he did cross his legs to try to hide his obvious hard on.

_[Together]:_

_**I want your sex**  
**I want you**  
**I want your...sex** _

_[Quinn and Brittany]:_

_It's playing on my mind  
It's dancing on my soul  
It's taken so much time  
So why don't you just let me go  
I'd really like to try  
Oh, I'd really love to know  
When you tell me you're gonna regret it  
Then I tell you that I love you but you still say NO! _

_[Kurt]:_

_ swear I won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
Just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
Out in the cold  
I can't take much more girl  
I'm losing control _

_[Together]:_

**_I want your sex  
I want your love  
I want your...sex _**

_[Finn]:_

_It's natural  
It's chemical (**let's do it**)  
It's logical  
Habitual (**can we do it?)**  
It's sensual  
But most of all...  
Sex is something that we should do  
Sex is something for me and you _

Finn sang this to Rachel and she was staring at him wide eyed and her jaw were on the floor for two reasons. One he had a great voice and two damn that was hot. Then it was Puck turn and he decided to seduce Lauren because something about her turned him on. Maybe because she was just as much as a bad ass as he was and she was proud of it.

_[Puck]:_

_Sex is natural - sex is good  
Not everybody does it  
But everybody should  
Sex is natural - sex is fun  
Sex is best when it's...one on one  
One on one _

_[Together]:_

**_I'm not your father  
I'm not your brother  
Talk to your sister  
I am a love_**

**C-c-c-c-come on**

_[Kurt]:_

_What's your defintion of dirty baby  
What do you call pornography  
Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

_Sex with me_  
_Sex with me_  
_Have sex with me_

_C-c-c-c-come on_

At the end of the song, every one was quiet, but then Sam gave a loud whoop and the applause began. Rachel was in awe of their talent, as was Mr. Schuster. Mercedes, Lauren, and Sugar were fanning themselves because the performance was hot. Sam and Artie were clapping really hard and loud for the women, because damn! and then there was Blaine. He was just having a staring contest with Kurt and then he licked his lips and slid down the chair a bit because he was really horny and his dick was begging for release but he was determined not to break in front of Kurt.

"Wow guys. That was wow. Maybe a different song next time but you are definitely in the group. And Mike, that was some moves you got there. Have a seat and join us" Mr. Schuster said after a while.

Kurt went to sit next to Blaine and then he leaned in and whispered in the other boy's ear

"So I see you liked the performance. I can give you an encore in my bedroom if you want" Kurt said while using his perfectly manicured finger to drag down Blaine's chest until he reached his cock. He then kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth but all of a sudden he drew away and sat up right pretending to listen to Mr. Schuster talk. It would have seem all innocent if he didn't have the smirk on his face. Blaine however was stuck where he was. His breathing was shallow and he was sure he was about to release in his pants, because holy shit that was hot! _Well played, Hummel. Two can play at that game" Blaine thought to himself with a smirk._


	9. Realizations

**Song used: Fat Bottom Girls by Queen**

**Please review! I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names. **

* * *

Throughout the weekend Kurt kept thinking about Blaine. He wanted to know what the boy liked, his dislike, what his biggest pet peeve was, what he wanted to do when he graduated out of school, his family, everything. It was a strange feeling for him because usually he just wants to fuck the guy and get out. He was never big on emotions mainly because it was a lot of work, especially in a relationship. But with Blaine, he found that he wanted to have a relationship with him. He didn't just want to have sex with him, he wanted to make love to him. He didn't just want to compliment him, he wanted to tell Blaine how gorgeous and amazing he thinks Blaine was everyday. In short, he wanted Blaine whole body, soul, and mind. He wanted to make the nerd his.

Monday came around and he anxiously waited for lunch time when he got to see Blaine. It annoyed him that he didn't share any class with the nerd but he did have Glee with him last period and Lunch with him during the day. But when lunch time came, Blaine was no where around, he wasn't in the library either. After lunch, Kurt went to the nerd's locker and found him there putting his books away and he instantly smiled.

"Hey. I didn't see you at lunch today or the library. I wanted to tell you that I checked out that book you were reading, Stained Red, and it was awesome. I mean seriously, a girl who can see death? That's awesome. And when she -" He stopped when he saw something on Blaine's shirt and his eyes got clouded with anger "Blaine, why is there a slushy stain on your shirt?"

"Its nothing Kurt. So you liked the book?" Blaine said trying to change the topic. He didn't like the look Kurt had on. Blaine realized over the weekend that he really like Kurt. Not in a ' I want to be friends' way but in a 'I want to be your boyfriend' way. He didn't know how to tell Kurt because the tall bad boy made it clear that he just wanted to have sex with Blaine. He wanted more than just sex with Kurt, he wanted romance and love but he is just going to have to wait and see.

"Don't try to change the subject Blaine, who slushied you?"

Blaine sighed and decided to tell Kurt the truth. "It was Rick and his friends, but don't worry I got them back"

The look on Kurt's face quickly change to something of curiosity and amusement

"What do you mean?"

"Well in my old school, a couple of friends and I started an underground fight club. It was so much fun because they thought me how to fight back and box and I thought I had control over my self. Well when I got beat up, I realized that I needed more practice. So I kept on training with them even to this day. I didn't fight Rick but I didn't get revenge like someone told me to."

"What did you do?"

Blaine just put the rest of his books back into his locker and slammed it closed. He looked at Kurt and smirked and walked away.

* * *

During gym class, Kurt noticed that Rick and his friends weren't in class and he also noticed people laughing. When he got into the locker room, he found out why people were laughing. Apparently 'someone' had stolen all of Rick and his friends clothing and made sure they did not have anything to wear after their shower and then they took a picture of naked Rick and posted it all over the school. On the picture were big black block letters and an arrow pointing to Rick's dick saying "**RICK THE STICK? MORE LIKE RICK THE TWIG." **The pictures were all over the place. In locker rooms, by the water fountains, by the principal's office, everywhere. Not only that, but someone had given Rick a patriotic wedgie and Kurt could not help but be impressed.

When Glee club came around, the members were still talking about the prank and Kurt walked up to the last row and sat next to Blaine. He pulled Blaine's chair closer to his and immediately latched his lips unto Blaine's neck. First he licked and bit and started sucking on his neck. Then he moved up to Blaine's jaw line and did the same. He used his hands to go under Blaine's shirt and started stroking his chest. He kept on sucking Blaine's neck and then he pulled away so he could be able to talk to Blaine. While still hovering over his neck Kurt said

"I thought you being in a fight club was hot but what you did today was even hotter. God Blaine, do you have any idea what you do to me?" After he asked the question, he grabbed Blaine's had and put it on his crotch so Blaine can feel his erection. If Blaine was having trouble breathing before, now he didn't know how to function. Kurt's tongue were working wonders on his neck and jaw and his hand were magical on his body.

"R-Really?" Blaine shuddered

"Yes. I mean I would have loved to give him the wedgie but I guess I can let that go." Kurt said making sure to suck a hickey on Blaine's neck to show that Blaine was his. Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's dick and turned to look at Kurt in his eyes. Blaine's eyes were lust blown. Wide eyed, and a deep brown that they almost looked black. He licked his lips and said

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Kurt smirked

Just then, Mr. Schuster spoke up saying that Puck had an announcement.

Puck went up to the front of the room and spoke up.

"Hey guys. My friends know this but I wanted to tell you guys because, well you guys are pretty cool. You know that Quinn and I broke up for some personal reasons but its cool. I got over it because I found someone new that I really like." Quinn had cheated on Puck with some guy she met at one of the cheerleader meet that they had to attend and she told Puck. He was genuinely hurt because even though he was a flirt, he would never cheat on his girlfriend. They broke up and he became closer to Lauren. He found out that he really like the big girl because, yes she was big, but she was proud of her weight. She was confident and she didn't take crap from no one. Not even Puck.

"I will always love you Quinn. But Lauren, this song is for you babe."

He started strumming his guitar with Finn at the drums like usual

_Hey_  
_I was just a skinny lad_  
_Never knew no good from bad_  
_But I knew life before I left my nursery_  
_Left alone with big fat Fanny_  
_She was such a naughty nanny_  
_Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me_  
_Hey hey!_

_I've been singing with my band_  
_Across the wire, across the land_  
_I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way_  
_But their beauty and their style_  
_Went kind of smooth after a while_  
_Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

_Oh won't you take me home tonight?_  
_Oh down beside your red firelight_  
_Oh and you give it all you got_  
_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_  
_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Hey listen here_  
_Now I got mortgages on homes_  
_I got stiffness in the bones_  
_Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you_  
_Oh but I still get my pleasure_  
_Still got my greatest treasure_  
_Heap big woman, you gonna make a big man out of me_  
_Now get this_

_Are you gonna take me home tonight, please_  
_Oh down beside that red firelight_  
_Are you gonna let it all hang out_  
_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round, yeah_  
_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_  
_Get on your bikes and ride_

_Ooh yeah them fat bottomed girls_  
_Fat bottomed girls_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Fat bottomed girls_  
_Yes yes__  
_

At the end of the song, everyone was quiet. Kurt and Santana started clapping and then everyone joined in except for Rachel and Artie.

"Dude that was offensive man." Artie spoke up

"I can't believe you just sang a song about being fat to her. That was so rude!" Rachel said.

"Well I wasn't singing it to you so shut up and besides didn't you listen to the lyrics? I like the way she is. It turns me on and she is like awesome!" Puck glared at Artie and Rachel

"But still." Rachel tried to say

"Shut it man hands. It was his song and we all loved it" Santana sneered

"Exactly. So please"

"All of you shut up." Lauren yelled over the argument. She turned to Puck and said "Yes, that song was pretty offensive, but I loved it. Thank you for singing it. But its gonna take a lot more than that to woo me Puckerman." Lauren said with a wink

"Anything for you baby girl." Puck winked back.


	10. Do You Wanna Touch

**Song used: Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett and The BlackHearts**

**Warnings: Smut**

**Please review! I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names. **

* * *

After the revenge debacle with Blaine and Kurt, they became closer than they realized. During the first two months, they would go get coffees after school or meet up before school to head to the Lima bean and just sit and talk about their likes and dislikes. Appearantly, Blaine had an obsession with bow ties, and Kurt had an obsession with everything fashion. Kurt tried to teach Blaine some of his vengeful ways and Blaine tried to get Kurt to be more focused on his school work instead of getting revenge. They sat together in Glee, lunch, and sometimes in the Library. Kurt only follows Blaine to the library if he was genuinely bored at lunch or if he was trying to hide from Principal Figgins. Blaine would go to the Library to study, or read, or do homework, while Kurt on the other hand would go study Blaine, or try to do his homework on how to get into Blaine's pants. The became close friends over the weeks. They texted each other and called each other and even though they both never admitted it, they both felt great attraction towards each other. Whenever they were around one another, everyone could feel the sexual tension and also the strong affection between them.

Blaine liked his blossoming friendship with Kurt and he felt like he knew the bad boy better than the first day they met, although there was not much difference. Even though they were just friends, Blaine would still get turned on by subtle things Kurt would do. For example when Kurt was drinking his coffee, he would stick his tongue out and slowly lick his lips full, subconsciously. It drove Blaine wild. He also noticed that Kurt was very well toned. When Kurt would stretch, his shirt would pull up a bit and Blaine could see his nicely defined muscles and be turned on all over again. Also, when Kurt was nervous, which was rarely, or when he was frustrated, he would run his hands through his hair and Blaine thought the perfectly styled hair was hot before, when it was a mess, it was even hotter. Blaine still wanted to get Kurt back for turning him on so bad during his audition, so he set a plan to sing something even dirtier than Kurt had. He asked Mr. Shue if he could invite his old friends from his Fight Club to come sing with him in the auditorium and the teacher was fine with it. So he invited David, Thad, Wes, Jeff, and Nick to come sing at his high school.

On Thursday afternoon, his plan was set in motion. Everyone in Glee club sat in the auditorium and listened to Rachel belt out yet another one of her moving ballads. Then Mr. Shue announced that Blaine had a performance too. _So that's why I didn't see him when I came in, Kurt thought to himself. _

The lights faded a bit and the music began. David, Wes, Than, Jeff, and Nick were dressed in all black. They had skinny jeans on and black v-necked crew T-shirts. They were standing in front of the mic like a boy band and a single pot light was on Blaine. He had on red skinny jeans that looked like it was painted on and a black wife beater that showed the muscles in his arms and he had on Black converse. His hair was loose from his gel hold and his black unruly curls were hanging off his forehead. Santana and the rest of the girls raced to the front of the auditorium and started fanning themselves. Blaine looked smoking hot and like a total badass but he only had eyes for one Kurt Hummel who was sitting perfectly calm in his chair.

_[Blaine:]_

_We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high_

_Cry at night_  
_No one in sight_  
_An' we got so much to share_  
_Talking's fine_  
_If you got the time_  
_But I ain't got the time to spare_  
_Yeah_

_[The Boys]:_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Kurt's eyes widened at the hip thrust that Blaine and his friends were doing. And also in the chorus, Blaine was touching different parts of his body, including his crotch and his ass and was winking at Kurt. He made his way down the stage and strutted towards Kurt and started singing again

_[Blaine and Wes]_

_Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair _

_[Nick, Jeff, Thad]_

_My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah _

_[Together]_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah _

By the end of the song, Blaine was breathing really hard and was straddling Kurt's legs. Kurt couldn't hide his hard on, especially because Blaine was sitting on it and it was clear that Blaine was hard too. Kurt looked over to Santana and nodded his head towards the door and she got the message immediately. She got everyone to leave the auditorium, including the teacher, and gave the boys time to themselves

"So you decided to pay me back huh?" Kurt said in a low, gruff, needy voice.

Blaine did not answer but instead crashed his lips on Kurt's. The kiss was hot, needy, and desperate. There was lots and tongue, and lots of thrusting. Blaine broke the kiss to take a breath but Kurt instantly latched his lips on Blaine's neck and placed his hands on his ass and grabbed it forcefully..

"God I want you so bad Blaine. You have no idea."

Blaine grounded down his hips and they both cried out in pleasure because of the friction they received from both cocks rubbing together. They made again but kept on breathing into each others mouths. They were grinding against each other and they couldn't take the neediness anymore.

"Too. Much. Clothes" Blaine panted out

"I agree" Kurt opened Blaine's jeans expertly and found out that Blaine had gone commando which he groaned loudly at. Blaine was huge and thick like he always wanted and Kurt licked his hand and started pumping Blaine's dick. Simultaneously, Blaine pulled Kurt's dick out and was amazed by the length and fullness of it. They pushed together and both their cocks rubbed against each other and they moaned loudly. They kept the rhythm up for a while until Blaine called out.

"God. I'm close Kurt"

"Me too Blaine, come for me baby" With that, Blaine came unto both their shirts and Kurt followed short after. They both were breathing rashly as they came down from their high and then Blaine smiled.

"Remember that deal about me being your tutor?" Blaine asked

"Yeah?"

"I'll like to take that deal."

"On one condition Blainers. You be my boyfriend?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt shocked. He saw truth in Kurt's eyes and he smiled instantly. He kissed Kurt more tenderly and used his tongue to explore his mouth. They separated panting and they both smiled

"Do you know how long I was waiting for you to ask me that?"

"Well I'm glad I did." Kurt kissed Blaine again on the lips and they tucked themselves back into their jeans.

"Listen Blaine. I know my track record with guys are not so good but I want you to know that I care about you a lot and the 2 months that we had getting to know each other better, has been wonderful. I want you to know that I will try everything I can to make you happy and forget that stupid past and create a better future, with me in it, for as long as you want me." Kurt said seriously

"I know Kurt. The same goes for me too. I may be a nerd but I have had my fair share of guys. None of them compares to you though. I connect with you on a deeper emotional level and I want you to know that this will not be a one sided relationship. We will be equals and I will try my best to keep you happy."

They kissed again before leaving the auditorium.

"I don't know about you but I think that tutoring should start today. Like after school, My place. You can teach me how to add my body with yours" Kurt said with a wink.

"Hmm. We'll see. But let's get to your place first."

"Meet by your locker after school?"

"Okay."

They kissed again and separated until after school.


	11. Meeting Papa Bear

**A/N: OMG I love my readers, my reviewers, and my followers. You guys are awesome! In my head, there are about 5 or 6 chapters left to this story, plus the epilogue. Well stick around okay?**

**This is a relatively long chapter because I didn't want to separate it.**

******Please review! I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names.**

* * *

After school, Finn went to his girlfriend's, Rachel, house to go hang out with her and "frolic in her fields of panties" Finn had said. Puck was doing the same with his new girlfriend Lauren and Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were going shopping. They invited Kurt to come along but he told them he had other pleasuring plans with a wink. Mike and David were having a Devils May Cry marathon and Kurt's dad and mom were at work, so that means the boys had the house to themselves. After school, Kurt and Blaine met up and went to Kurt's Lincoln Navigator and started to drive to his place. They were both excited and anxious, but for two different reasons. Kurt was excited because he finally get to have his way with Blaine. He had dreamed about this since he first met the Hunky Nerd, like seriously, dreaming. He would wake up with jizz all over his pajama pants or his cock aching hard. Yes they were boyfriends now, but that did not mean it reduced Kurt's urge to fuck the guy, in fact it only increased it. Kurt was also anxious because he really hope no one was home to interrupt the fun they were going to have.

Blaine, on the other hand, was excited because he finally got Kurt to be his boyfriend. He had wanted that since he found out that Kurt actually cared about him and not just getting in his pants. He was also anxious because Kurt had told him that no one would be home. He was no virgin, but he wasn't ready to have sex with the bad boy yet. He just didn't know how to tell Kurt that.

When they walked into the house, Kurt gave a little tour of the place. He showed Blaine the kitchen, the living area, the den, the basement where his room was, and the attic where Finn's room was. His parents room, conveniently in-between them so they could hear anything going on in their sons rooms. The house wasn't sound proof but they were weren't so thin either. They went back to Kurt's room and Blaine saw that it was perfectly Kurt. It was clean, well decorated with a Show Broadway theme and everything was stacked according to their place. DVD's and CD's had their own shelf, so did a few books that Blaine had recommended him to read. His closet was filled with his designer outfits and his bed was made perfectly with a soft linen clothing. Kurt told Blaine that he was the one who made the linen for his bed spread, and Blaine was amazed.

Kurt removed his jacket and got comfortable on the bed in his room. Blaine gingerly removed his shoes as well and placed his bag on the bed and sat down as well. He started pulling out the books that they would need for studying Calculus but it seemed like Kurt had other plans. He started kissing Blaine's neck and jaw and then he swung his legs around Blaine's hips so that Blaine was sitting in between them. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. He then started undoing Blaine's buttons while kissing down his neck and collar bone. Blaine could not help but groan at the feeling of Kurt's tongue because damn, he was skilled.

"We should finish what we started in the auditorium because you were really hot in that outfit. And damn your hair is fucking sexy when its curly. You're fucking sexy Blaine." Kurt whispered against the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine seemed to snap out of it for a moment and moved out of Kurt's embrace, even though he instantly felt cold.

"What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked concerned

"Nothing. It's just that, I really don't want to have this relationship based on sex alone. I mean I really want to have sex with you, believe me, but I want romance too. I'm sorry if that upsets you." Blaine said looking down and wrapping his arms around his chest in a protective way.

"Come here babe" Kurt said reaching for Blaine but Blaine didn't move. "Trust me. Come sit back down." Blaine then moved slowly to sit down between Kurt's legs again.

"You are right. I don't want our relationship to be based on sex either. Yes I really want you, like bad. Since the first day I met you, I wanted to have sex with you, but you are right. Romance is very important. And I'm not mad at you. If anything, I hope you are not mad at me for trying to rush this." Kurt said hugging Blaine close to his body. He loved the feel of the nerd on his body and he got lost in the scent that was simply Blaine.

"It's okay Kurt. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you babe. So how about I take you on our first date on Saturday? Say around 7?" Kurt asked Blaine

"I would love that Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt on his lips and quickly pulled away so they don't get carried away. "So how about we get started on the Calculus?" Kurt grunted his response because he really didn't want to study.

"Oh come on Kurt! Math can be fun!" So that is how they started studying. After two hours of studying they decided to take a break. Kurt was mentally exhausted from learning derivatives and all that bull shit and Blaine's leg kept falling asleep from lack of movement. He looked up at Kurt and saw that the taller boy was spread out on the bed, stretching his limbs, and groaning in pleasure. Blaine licked his lips at the sight and thought _oh fuck it. _He climbed on Kurt and straddle his lower abdomen.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"You are just too sexy." Blaine then moved down to kiss Kurt and opened his mouth a little for Kurt to have access. They battled it out for dominance but because Kurt was really skilled with his tongue, he won. Blaine then used his free hands to pull Kurt's shirt off and sat up to stare at the pale, sexy, well-defined chest and then he went to kissing down the boy's chest. He kissed his neck and made his was down. He sucked on Kurt's nipples and he loved the sounds of approval that Kurt was making. Kurt put his hand in Blaine's hair and pulled it until their lips were attached again. They were both painfully hard by this time but everything stopped when they heard the voice.

"KKUURTT, WHY ARE THERE TWO SHOES AT THE DOOR AND I KNOW ITS NOT FINN'S OR THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS BECUASE THEY DON'T WEAR BOAT SHOES. SO YOU AND WHICH EVER BOY YOU HAVE DOWN THERE, BETTER GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GRAB MY SHOT GUN!" Burt yelled from the living area

"Shotgun?!" Blaine gasped scrambling off Kurt and trying to fix himself.

"Relax babe. He won't use it on you... I hope" Kurt fixed himself too and held out his hands for Blaine to take so they could go upstairs. "Don't worry Blaine. He is really a big softie, just protective of me that's all."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better" Blaine said sarcastically.

They made it upstairs and Blaine saw a big man with a baseball cap on and flannel shirt stained with grease and regular washed jeans. The man looked big enough to be a wrestler! Blaine held on to Kurt's hand tighter.

"Hey dad" Kurt said cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo. Who is this?" Burt said gruffly and eyed Blaine

"This is my boyfriend Blaine" Kurt said giving Blaine a little squeeze. Blaine finally looked up and addressed the big man "Hello Mr. Hummel. Nice home you have here."

Burt stared at Blaine for a while and Blaine figured out where Kurt had learned his truth glare. "Thanks. Hey kiddo, go get me a beer please? and Blaine come with me to watch some tv."

"Dad those beers are bad for your heart. You know that."

"I know but I haven't had one all day and I really want one. You can get me the diet one if it will make you feel better"

Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed anyways. Burt went to sit on the couch and Blaine followed him after getting a quick kiss from Kurt. Burt turned on the Tv to the football game but put it on mute so he could talk to Blaine.

"So boyfriends huh?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, his dapper side showing.

"For how long?"

"Just today actually, but it feels longer than that because we were friends since I first met him" Blaine said with a fond smile

"Today? And you guys are already messing around in the sheets?" Burt said with a raised eyebrow

"What? No. No. We were just studying"

"Oh is that what they call it these days?"

"No sir. No. We really were studying. See he needed help in math and I am in AP Calculus and I thought I should tutor him"

"Hmm... So tell me about yourself."

"Well sir, my name is Blaine Anderson. I just moved here from Westerville where I went to Westerville High."

"Why did you transfer?" Burt asked curiously

"Well..uh.. I was bullied for being gay and I ended up in the hospital for being badly beaten. So my mom, brother and I moved out here and I transferred to McKinley." Blaine said scratching his neck nervously

"Huh. How about your dad?" Burt changed the subject because he saw it was a difficult topic to talk about.

"Um my mom divorced him because he didn't support me being gay and he kept on calling me names and talking down to me."

"Well I'm glad because he sounds like an asshole." Burt said in a low harsh voice. Blaine looked up shocked at the raw emotions he heard in Burt's voice.

"Well I am very protective of my boy and if you hurt him, you will answer to me. You better not be like John, Sam, and that crab."

"I don't plan on hurting him Mr. Hummel. I really care about him and I will do anything to make him happy." Burt saw that the boy was telling the truth but he still he was on his guard for his son.

"Dad. Stop harassing my boyfriend." Kurt walked in glaring at his dad. "Here is your beer, and Blaine I got you a soda" Kurt said sitting on the arm next to Blaine.

"Thanks sweetie." Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Oh and dad, their names were Jake, Steve and the "crab" is Sebastian and we were not dating. He is my friend."

"Whatever. So Blaine. Do you watch football?" Burt said turning up the volume on the game.

"Yes sir. I am a big Buckeye fan" Kurt did a spit take at what Blaine revealed. He didn't know that little fact about Blaine.

"Really. Me too. Kurt was on the football team for sometime."

"Really. I didn't know that sweetie." Blaine said to Kurt

"Oh yeah. And he was on the cheerleading team too" It was Blaine's turn to do a spit take and he started coughing violently. Kurt patted his back and soothed his cough

"Cheerleading?!" Blaine asked after calming down

"Yeah." Kurt said and whispered in Blaine's ear "I'm very flexible" Blaine swallowed loudly and tried to calm his hormones.

"Well you guys go study. I want to watch this in peace." Burt said missing the interaction between the two boys.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel it was nice meeting you."

"Its Burt kid. And enough with the sir crap" Burt said still not looking at the boys. "Oh and keep that door open and there better be studying or I'm coming down there with my shotgun!"

"Oh please dad. You don't even know where it is!"

"I found it. Carole said she wanted to keep me around for a long time so she made me go look for the vegetables. Smart move putting it in the vegetable cabinet where you know I will never look."

"Damn Carole and her love for you" Kurt muttered to himself and dragged a very frightened Blaine downstairs to keep studying.


	12. The Date

**A/N: Okay to be honest, I did not plan on writing out their date but since a review told me that they cannot wait to see what happens, here it is. It might be sketchy but I hope its good. BTW sorry if the details about paint balling is wrong, I have never been so I'm guessing.**

**This is a relatively long chapter because I didn't want to separate it. (Again)**

******Please review! I do not own Glee or the characters. Just borrowed their names.**

* * *

The next day at school was a little weird for the new couple. Nobody was staring at them because they did not want to feel the wrath of Kurt Hummel, but their personal friends were very interested in their relationship. Well all except one.

_"I swear Hummel, if you break Blaine's heart, I will break every bone in your body. I do not like you. You think you're better than everyone. Better than **Me. **Well we will see" Rachel screeched at Kurt at his locker that Friday morning._

_"Woah relax Manhands. Didn't plan on breaking his heart. And I'm sorry if you feel that way but honestly, I don't give two shits about what you think of me." Kurt slammed his locker and walked over to his boyfriend's locker and kissed him very seductively and winking at Rachel before walking away._

All of their Glee friends were happy for them. Mercedes did a friendly threaten to Kurt, as did Sam, Artie, and even Mike. And in response, Santana, David, Puck, and Finn threatened Blaine. Puck was very invested in Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He wanted to know when it happened. How it happened. If they could kiss in front of him. If they could have sex in front of him. He even started to call them Klaine because "Kurt and Blaine makes Klaine. Its awesome dude!" _  
_By the end of the day, the couple were glad its over because they could look forward to their date on Saturday.

* * *

"MOM! Where is my red pinstriped bow tie?! I know you took it because you said it made me look like a nerd!" Blaine yelled downstairs to his mother from his bedroom. He was freaking out because of the date. It was their first date and he wanted everything to be perfect. His outfit, his hair (which he left as curls because Kurt had said he like to run his hands through them because they are soft), everything had to be perfect and without that bow tie it won't be! He had on his red pants, a black cropped polo shirt with red suspenders and he had black boat shoes to match the outfit. His pants leg were rolled up to his ankles to show his red stripped socks, and he needed his bow tie to make it complete.

"Have you checked your bow tie closet?" His mom yelled back.

"Of course I checked mom, why do you think I'm look-" Blaine stopped talking

"It was in the closet wasn't it?" His mom said smiling.

"...maybe" Blaine said sheepishly. He put on his bow tie, checked himself again and looked at his watch. Kurt would be there any minute to pick him up and he might come inside the house for a minute so he had to whip his family into shape. He ran downstairs to talk to his mom.

"Mom. Remember what I said? Please don't embarrass me when he gets here, mother. Please." Blaine pleaded with his mother

"Well honey, its in my job description as a mother. I have to embarrass you." Karen said with a straight face.

"Oh mom Please?"

"Relax squirt. Mom is not going to embarrass you, I will make sure she doesn't." Cooper said walking towards the kitchen where his little brother and his mother. He was back for a couple of weeks from filming in L.A. and he missed his family.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank you Coop. I love you."

"No problem. Besides, I'm the one that is supposed to embarrass you, being the older brother and all." Cooper said nonchalantly.

Blaine face went from relieved to absolutely mortified. Cooper and Karen started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you guys take pleasure in my pain" Blaine deadpanned.

"Calm down Blainey, he is just coming in for like 5 minutes. It's not like its dinner." Cooper said after relaxing

"He is coming for dinner soon right, Blainey? I get to like really meet the boy that makes my Blainey-boo all nervous and happy?" Karen said pinching both sides of Blaine's checks.

"Mmmoomm. Don't call me that. And yes I will invite him, but not today!"

"Why shouldn't I call you that? You said he calls you Blainers."

"Yes. But when he says it, its adorable. When you call me Blainey-boo, I sound like I'm 2." Just then the bell rung and Blaine started getting nervous again, so Cooper went to go get the door instead.

"Hi. You must be Kurt." Cooper said letting Kurt into their house. Cooper noticed that Kurt was dressed impeccably but dressed down. He wore blue skinny jeans with grey long-sleeved button down shirt. On top of the shirt was a Black with Grey button down vest and Black and grey Supra high top sneakers. His hair was styled but tousled to look messy and hot. In general, Cooper thought he was hot, and Cooper was straight!

"Omg. I knew you were famous but I didn't know you were the Cooper Anderson! The one that plays Neal Caffery! That is freaking awesome!" Kurt squealed.

"Yeah. I could show you how to get acting roles later if you would like. The key to everything is pointing." Cooper said leading him to the living area to wait.

"That would be awesome! Thank you!" Kurt squealed again.

"No problem. I'll go get my baby brother." With that Cooper left to go get Blaine.

When Blaine got to where Kurt was they both froze. They stared at each other and was mesmerized by how amazing each other looked.

"Wow. You look great Blaine. And you left your hair out."

"As do you Kurt. And yes, I did. I know you like it out. But I must say, I am a tad bit over dressed."

Kurt chuckled. "Maybe a little. But its cool."

"Hi. You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine's mom"

"Oh hello Mrs. Anderson. It's nice to meet you. Blaine tells me so much about you. He says you are his best friend."

"Call me Karen sweetie. And its lovely to meet you too. Blaine tells me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope"

Blaine walked over Kurt and kissed him on his cheek. Kurt swung his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. "It's always good things sweetie" Blaine finally said.

"Well you two should get going. Don't want to be late and all that. Blaine does not have a curfew for today but please bring him home at a reasonable time." Karen said walking back to where Cooper was.

"Make sure you have plenty of condoms." Cooper said with a grin

"COOPER!" Blaine screeched.

"I have a new box for him if you need it, Kurt." Karen said also

"MOM!" Blaine yelled dying of embarrassment

Kurt laughed and simply pulled Blaine close to him again and then kissed his on his forehead "Don't you worry Karen. He is in good hands." Kurt said smiling. Blaine smiled back, and they both left.

* * *

Once they pulled up to where Kurt had planned their date, Blaine would not leave the car.

"A PAINTBALL ARENA? Kurt I have on my favorite bow tie!" Blaine screamed at Kurt. Kurt got out the car and went to the passenger side to open the door for Blaine.

"Come on baby. They have full gear that you change into so you don't have to worry about getting anything stained."

"You know normal first dates involve movies and dinner, but you wanted paintball and pizza?" Blaine said finally getting out the car.

"I like to be different" Kurt said with a goofy grin.

When they walked in, they got their gear and Kurt helped Blaine into his gear. Once they finished, Kurt explained the rules and how to play to Blaine.

"Okay so once you get in, it's going to be dark, since it's glow-in-the-dark paintball. Just stick with me and if you can, shoot anyone coming towards you. We have to get the white flag and put it up at the top of the flag pole on the other side of the room, while avoiding obstacles." Kurt explained

"Oh so its like football except the defense team are the ones shooting at us and the ball is the flag?"

"Yes. exactly. Think you can handle it?" Kurt said looking Blaine over. He had to admit, Blaine looked really good in his black robotics gear, like really good. "By the way you look sexy in this."

"Of course I can handle it and you look hot too baby."

"Okay. Lets do this."

As soon as they stepped in, it went dark and neon colored paint was flying all over the place. Blaine quickly located the flag and told Kurt. They started moving towards it slowly and Kurt was clearing the path for them but shooting everything in sight. Blaine on the other hand was more collected. When he saw a guy coming at them from Kurt's blind spot, he flipped him and Kurt over so he was in front and then he crouched down low and shot the guy square in the forehead. Kurt was proud. By the time they got to the flag, Kurt was out of ammo but Blaine was covering for both of them. He was quick and very accurate with his shots. Kurt would yell out the enemies location and Blaine would fire. At the end where one guy had the flag in his hand, Kurt showed his cheerleading skills. He ran from behind Blaine, did a triple flip and went around the guy. He then got behind the guy and grabbed his hand and pull fit behind his back without hurting the guy and then Blaine shot him twice in the chest. Kurt took the flag and gave it to Blaine to hang it up because he was the one who won it. So Blaine did and the game was over.

They went to go get pizza and Blaine could not stop talking about how much fun he had. He admitted that he was skeptical at first but he loved that Kurt took him there and not the traditional route. Kurt just smiled and let him talk because he loved the sound of Blaine's voice.

When Kurt drove Blaine back home, it was around 11 pm. They lingered around the front door for a while and then they both leaned in to kiss. The kiss was heated but sweet at the same time and when they pulled apart, they were both had a big smile on their face.

"I had a great time, Kurt. You are like the best boyfriend ever."

"I'm glad you did. And thank you. You are the best boyfriend ever too."

"Goodnight Kurt. Text me when you get home."

"Goodnight Blaine and I will." They kissed goodnight again and Blaine went inside. Kurt did not pull out the driveway until he saw that Blaine was inside and safe, and then he drove home.

* * *

When Kurt entered his house, he still had the smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo. How was your date?" Burt asked from the living room where he was not so subtly waiting for Kurt to get back.

"Yeah Kurt. Tell us all about the lovely date with Blaine." Finn said with a goofy grin

"It was great. I had an awesome time and Blaine had fun too. You should have seen him, guys. He was like a ninja, the way he maneuvered around the obstacles." Kurt gushed to them about his date. They all sat and listened to him talk animatedly until he tired himself out.

"Well I'm glad you had fun kiddo. As long as you guys didn't have sex." Burt said with a smile

"Eww. Dad. Don't say that about Kurt." Finn said clearly grossed out about his brother having sex. Not because Kurt was gay, but because he didn't want to know about his baby brother's sex life.

"I actually agree with Finn dad. Its weird when you know about it." Kurt said shuddering at his dad.

"What? It's not like I don't know about sex. I mean Carole and I have sex all the time."

"EWWW DAD!" Both boys yelled. "We don't want to know about you and mom's sex life. THAT'S GROSS!" Finn yelled and Kurt agreed quickly.

"What do you mean? Carole and I had sex today when she was wearing this -" Burt was cut off by loud singing. Apparently Kurt and Finn had stuck both their fingers in their ears and were walking away from Burt singing 'I've Got The Magic In Me' at the top of their lungs.

"Why do you torture them so?" Carole came into the room kissing the top of Burt's head.

"Its fun." Burt simply said smiling.


	13. The Water Fountain Event

**A/N: Hello my loves. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope I replied to you all. Thanks to those who favored, followed, and reviewed this story. I feel bad that I didn't update yesterday so here is the next chapter with a little sex.********  
**

**Warning: Oral Sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"You did it Kurt! You solved the problem!" Blaine shouted bouncing on Kurt's bed in his house. They were studying math because Kurt had a big test coming up in a month and he really needed to pass that class if he wanted a chance at graduating high school. Blaine was the perfect tutor. Not only was he persistent for Kurt not to give up, but he rewarded Kurt when he solved a big question, like this one. Kurt was actually eager to learn and he didn't feel like banging his head on the wall like he used to when the topic of Math came up. Ever since their first date, Blaine has been more comfortable around Kurt. He would leave his hair out, like now, and wear his glasses instead of his contacts. In return, Kurt would bring out his inner nerd that even he didn't know he had. Kurt realized that, not only did he love reading books, he loved writing them. Especially if they had to do with fashion. Blaine and Kurt were closer than ever and their friends were very supportive of them.

"About time I solved it. I thought I would never get it right." Kurt said falling on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"But you did sweetie!" Blaine crawled on his knees to sit beside Kurt and then he threw his leg over the taller teen on the bed until he was straddling his hips.

"You know what I think would make you feel better?" Blaine said caressing Kurt's bare chest.

"Hmm. If it has to do with your hands constantly on my body, I'm all for it." Kurt said stroking Blaine's thighs and closing his eyes. He loved that Blaine was more open sexually. He would attack Kurt in random places kissing him, or in school, he would pull Kurt into an empty classroom and they would skip one period just to make out and explore each other's body with their mouth. That was big step for Blaine because he has never skipped class before! What was killing Kurt the most was that, as much as he wanted to, he didn't have sex with Blaine yet. He wanted to take it slow for the nerd and not rush into things, but with a shirtless Blaine on top of him right now, it was very difficult.

"How about my mouth?" Blaine said placing open kisses down Kurt's chest.

"Hmm?" Kurt opened one eye and saw Blaine kissing down his stomach towards his crotch area. Blaine had never given Kurt a blow job, but Kurt had given him one. Kurt really didn't mind because he loved to please Blaine and Blaine paid him back by giving him an awesome hand job.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly

"Giving you a blow job what does it look like?" Blaine said nonchalantly

"You-You really don't have to you know?"

"Yeah. But I want to." With that Blaine pulled Kurt's shorts down and took him without warning into his mouth.

"Holy Shit Blaine!" Kurt tried his best not to buck into Blaine's wet heat. Blaine took Kurt all the way down his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Then he pulled up and used his tongue to lick the head of Kurt's dick and used his hands to play with his balls. He then used his tongue to lick all over his cock and his balls.

"Omg Blaine. I'm so close! You might-might wanna pull -oh, ahh yes- up. You should - God Fuck whatever" Kurt was losing his mind. He thought he was good with his tongue, but Blaine was like a freaking God. He wasn't embarrassed to admit that he was going to spill pretty soon.

Blaine just hummed on Kurt and that alone sent Kurt over the edge and spilled inside Blaine's mouth and he just took it without flinching.

"Oh. My. God. Blaine that was hot!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaine said crawling on Kurt's chest to kiss him. The kiss was hot and Kurt could taste himself in Blaine and weirdly enough, it was hot. They both moaned and Kurt flipped them over to return the favor. He gave Blaine a blow job as well and they were both lying on the bed breathing harshly.

"BOYS! COME UP FOR DINNER! YES THAT INCLUDES YOU BLAINE!" Burt yelled downstairs to his son's room. "OH YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING OR CUTTING OFF BOTH YOUR DICKS!"

"So you staying for dinner right?" Kurt asked with his head on Blaine chest.

"It didn't seem like I had a choice" Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair.

"Great. Lets go upstairs then." Kurt said getting up

"I'll go with you, if you come to my house for dinner on Wednesday. Cooper is coming back and mom is throwing a feast."

"I would love to Blaine."

* * *

Upstairs at the dinner table was very loud and fun. Blaine loved his family but he wished he had a father like Burt. Cooper was the closest thing he had to a father but Cooper was barely around because of his acting gig so he was a little sad at the lack of a father.

"So Blaine, how is tutoring Kurt? its like climbing up a mountain with only your fingers right?" Burt said pushing his peas away from his steak. Carole smacked his arm and poured more peas in his plate.

"Dad. I am not that difficult to work with." Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Kurt, you tried showing me how to use the water fountain but you got frustrated and stomped on my foot and walked away." Finn said with his face stuffed of mashed potatoes.

"How old were you?" Blaine said

"It was two weeks ago bud." Burt said shaking his head

"You don't know how to use the water fountain?" Blaine asked surprised

"Its complicated dude. I'm so freaking tall that I can't bend over to reach the mouth thingy and hold the button at the same time. Like whats up with that?" Finn said defensively.

"Wow. Well back on topic. Kurt is actually fun to tutor. He's like a little puppy. I give him a treat every time he gets a question right." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Dude, are you like giving him a blow job for a treat?" Finn asked die eyed.

Burt, Carole, and Blaine started choking on their drinking while Kurt just laughed and confirmed it.

"Okay. I did not need to know that about my son." Carole said.

"I'm sorry mom." Finn said sheepishly. Blaine just kept his head down embarrassed. Kurt just kept laughing and Burt chose to ignore the statement.

"I'm glad Kurt is learning. Back to dinner please."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Carole and Burt. I had a great time." Blaine said after dinner when he was leaving. He hugged Carole and shook Burt's hand.

"Anytime sweetie. We love having you over." Carole said smiling

"Yeah son. Come anytime." Burt said retreating to the living room.

"I'll call you tonight Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt good night with eventually turned heated with Blaine up against the wall.

"Break it up now or I'm getting my shot-gun." Burt said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Call me." Kurt whispered.


	14. Acting Family

**A/N: Hello, Hello, are always better in threes. Even though it's an odd number. Anyways, sorry for the late update.. my excuse? Weekend. That is all. Thank you. Enjoy.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Kurt stood outside the Anderson household debating whether he should ring the doorbell. Blaine had told him that dinner started at 7 and here he was 6PM waiting for a decision to pop into his head. He knew he was early but he had been so nervous to meet the only woman in Blaine's life that he might had walked a hole in his bedroom. His father got annoyed with all the pacing that he sent him out the house. He had pick out a casual outfit for the occasion; a black button down shirt with his scissor pin and his black jeans. His doc martins and a grey fedora completed the outfit that he wore and he hoped it wasn't too fashion forward for dinner. He didn't know why he was so nervous because he had met Blaine's mother and brother before, even if it was for 5 minutes. Maybe because Blaine was so proper, Kurt thinks he might be too silly like his family for Blaine's family. _Well here goes nothing Kurt, He thought to himself before pressing the doorbell._

"Oh hello honey." Karen said leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. I know I'm early but I guess I didn't want to miss any part of the feast you're throwing." Kurt said with a smile.

"Honey call me Karen and it is fine you are here. Blaine tells me you are a great cook so maybe you will help me." Karen suggested with a raised eyebrow

"Of course. Oh by the way this is for you. Carole saw how much Blaine loved her sweet potato fries that she made more for you guys."

"Hmm smells great! We all love sweet potato. Its delicious. Oh come in. The boys are in the living area." She said motioning to the living room.

Kurt walked in with a smile and stopped dead in his track. The sight before him was a little disturbing. Cooper was straddling Blaine's chest and was he thrusting? against him. Blaine was grunting? and had his eyes closed the entire time. Kurt did not know whether to run away or keep watching. Cooper took off his shirt and Kurt was glad he stayed. Damn that boy had a nice body! So it wasn't only Blaine that was sexy in this family huh. Cooper then leaned in and looked like he was about to kiss Blaine and that was where Kurt had to draw the line.

"Ahem" Kurt said loudly. Blaine's eyes flew open and he threw Cooper off him and stood up faster than Flash himself.

"Ow. Damn Blaine! Be careful." Cooper yelled from the floor where he was rubbing his ass.

"Kurt what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour." Blaine said nervously.

"Well my dad kicked me out the house because I was annoying him so I - Blaine why are you wearing a dress?" Kurt couldn't finish his explanation because really, who told Blaine that mandarin orange was a good color for him? It was absolutely hideous on his skin tone.

"Oh um. I was um, I was"

"He was helping me out with a scene." Cooper supplied from the floor.

"And the scene required you to be fucking his chest and him to be wearing a dress that does really horrible things to his skin tone?"

"I told Cooper that it wasn't my color." Blaine shrugged.

"I wasn't fucking his chest Kurt. I was trying to give him CPR and seduce him at the same time."

"Yes that soothes my souls." Kurt responded sarcastically.

"It was a serious situation. A man in a dress was dead. I had to give him CPR. Beside, mom wouldn't do it so I had to get Blaine to do it."

"And you readily agreed?" Kurt asked Blaine

"He has blackmail material on me."

"Ah. Understood. Well carry on with whatever. I'm going to go to the kitchen where it's not here." Kurt said quickly fleeing the scene.

"Very well. Now Blaine, it's all about pointing. You gotta point, bro."

"How can I point when I'm supposed to be dead Coop?"

Kurt made his way into the kitchen and put on a slightly less creeped out face.

"I take it that you saw the dress scene?" Karen said from inside the fridge.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"It's supposed to be a girl in the real scene but since I wouldn't do it, so Blaine was his best option."

"I heard Cooper blackmailed him."

"Makes sense. They do it to each other all the time."

"IM NOT LETTING YOU KISS ME COOPER! MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THE KITCHEN!" Blaine yelled from the living room

"IT'S JUST ONE LITTLE KISS BLAINEY, DONT BE SUCH A WHIMP!"

"NO COOPER! LEAVE ME ALONE! AHH! NO NO! AH" Blaine ran into the kitchen and grabbed Kurt by his waist and used him as a shield.

"Kurt! Help me! I always knew Cooper liked me but this is just wrong!"

"You are just so sexy little brother. Now come here and pucker up!" Cooper tried reaching over the counter where Blaine had run to hide himself.

"Mom! Tell him to stop!"

"Cooper stop trying to kiss your brother again." Karen said like she was saying the sky was blue.

"Fine. But remember, I've seen you naked." Cooper said walking out the kitchen

"Wait what does that mean?" Blaine made to run after Cooper but he stopped and gave Kurt a kiss on his lips "By the way, hi... COOPER!" Blaine yelled and ran out the kitchen after his older brother.

"Kurt do you want soup or salad?" Karen asked with her head cocked to the side.

Kurt just looked at her like she had grown three heads. Kurt was still frozen in shock about what just happened but she just blew it over like it was nothing. He was starting to wonder what he was thinking dating into the acting family.


	15. Blissed Out

**A/N: Two chapters in a row. Might be even three? Hmm? Unfortunately guys, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you all for following and reviewing. I really appreciate you all and I hope I responded to all your reviews. Love you all.**

**Warning: Sex. Long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Unfortunately.**

* * *

The next day in school, Blaine walked up where Kurt was by his locker with his friends.

"I'm just saying Hummel, if you combine my sexiness, Zizes bad ass-ness, Britney and Santana's good love-making, and Blaine's secret hot body, we would make a great porn video." Puck said leaning against the lockers. Everyone else just shook their head at the usual Puckerman suggestions, but Kurt seemed genuinely intrigued.

"I don't know if Blaine would want to do it but its sounds really good. I mean I wouldn't fuck the girls but Blaine and I would be really hot in the video." Kurt said stroking his chin

"You're right. I wouldn't do it." Blaine said from behind Kurt. "Hey guys"

"Sup Hobbit." Santana said

"Hi Blaine! Ready for the test today?" Mike said giddy from his buddy's presence.

"I am. I have studied vigorously and I've helped Kurt study too."

"I hope I pass and make you proud gorgeous."

"I'm always proud of you baby." Blaine said kissing Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him there. "Well except for that one time that you flooded the gym. I was really looking forward to boxing."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I really don't like McGregor."

"It's okay, babe" Blaine said kissing up Kurt's neck and nuzzling his hose against his jaw.

"Hmm. Why so touchy-feely today gorgeous. Not that I mind."

"We'll see you guys later, love birds." Finn said pushing his friends away from the couple.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for coming over last night. My mom really loved you and Cooper too."

"Well, the fact that Cooper kept felling up my leg told me that he liked me."

"I promise he's not gay. He's just doesn't understand personal boundaries."

"Do you guys often make out while wearing dresses?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed Blaine passionately

"Hmm. No. We have never kissed before, except for that one time that we were both very drunk and well we get horny when we're drunk. It was one kiss. Just lips. Mom got it on tape though and uses it to blackmail us. The dresses? We do often. Mom likes to use us as her handy models." Blaine said leaning his neck so that Kurt could have access.

"Should I be jealous?" Kurt said kissing a Hickey on Blaine's neck

"Not at all. You are the only one for me babe. And besides, Cooper is not really my type. I don't do brothers." Blaine said pulling Kurt so they could connect their lips again.

"TEEN GAY! BREAK IT UP IN THE HALLWAYS!" Figgins yelled from opposite the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you during lunch?" Blaine said not making a move to pull away from Kurt

"I guess so." Kurt kissed him one last time and went to take his test.

"Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks gorgeous."

* * *

"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" Kurt yelled running down the hall to Blaine's calculus class. He knew that his boyfriend was probably still in class but he couldn't wait one more period to tell him. Kurt barged into the classroom breathlessly and everyone looks up.

"Excuse me Mr. Hummel. We are in the middle of a test!" The teacher yelled from his desk where he was reading the latest home improvement magazine.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever. Blaine are you done?" Kurt said ignoring the teacher.

"Yeah. Why? Whats wrong Kurt?"

"I need you to come outside now!"

"Even if he was done Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson can't leave yet. Class is not dismissed."

"Listen you hag, Blaine will come outside and you will excuse him for the rest of the period or I will personally make sure that you can't sit properly for the rest of your life. Do you really want me to get revenge on you, sir?" Kurt said in a dangerously low voice and the teacher simply shook his head

"Mr. Anderson, you are free to go."

"Thank you sir."

Outside the classroom, Kurt could not stop jumping up.

"What is it sweetie? You are incredibly happy."

"I just want to say that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt said hugging Blaine close. Blaine froze slightly at the admission but immediately relaxed into the hug and returned it.

"I love you too Kurt. But what is it?"

"I PASSED MY TEST! AND NOT JUST PASSED, I ACED IT! A 98 BABY!" Kurt said pulling Blaine off the floor with his hug and squeezing him tight.

"Oh my gosh. That's great Kurt! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine said. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and kissed his passionately. He let his tongue roam over Blaine's lips and waited for Blaine to grant him access, which he did right away. Kurt then used his tongue to taste every inch of Blaine's mouth and pulled away.

"You take my breath away, Blaine." Kurt said resting his forehead on Blaine's forehead

"Kurt. I'm ready."

"Ready for what gorgeous?"

"Ready for you. I need you to make love to me Kurt. I need you inside me. Like right now." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's sides.

"Oh.. OH OH! Right! We can leave now if you want."

"Please."

* * *

As soon as they walked into the house, Kurt pulled Blaine against the door and toed off his shoes while shoving his tongue down Blaine's throat. Blaine peeled Kurt's shirt off and undid his shirt and then threw it aside.

"Bedroom Kurt. Now."

"Hmm" Kurt moaned and removed his pants and Blaine's pants until they were clad in their boxers and made their way downstairs without breaking the kiss.

Once in the bedroom, they slowed their pace. Neither of them were virgins, but this was the first time they were going to have sex since the 5 months they had dated and they wanted to cherish the moment. Kurt reached over his drawer and brought out a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube and placed it on the table. He then placed Blaine gently on the bed and hovered over his naked form.

"Wow. You are really gorgeous Blaine."

"So are you Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too." With that Kurt kissed Blaine and made his way down his neck. He made sure to leave a bruised Hickey's all over Blaine's body so people can know who he belonged too. He sucked and nipped at Blaine's sensitive nipple and licked his toned abs and belly button. Then he came up to Blaine's ear and whispered.

"I wanna make you come without touching your dick baby."

"Uggh. Please Kurt." Blaine moaned

"Patience gorgeous. I gotta prep you." Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He circled around Blaine's hole, teasing him and made Blaine whine and moan for him to touch him. He loved the little sounds that his boyfriend was making underneath him. He then slowly pushed his finger into Blaine tight hole and stayed there for a while so Blaine can get used to the burn. Blaine squeezed on his finger giving him the sign to start moving and Kurt thought it was the hottest thing ever. Kurt moaned at the feeling and the thought that he was going to be inside that tight hole in a little while. He had wanted this moment forever, but this was better than he had imagined.

"Kurt, more please." Blaine said breaking Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt then started moving his finger in and out of Blaine's hole and Blaine whined for more so he added another finger. When he had four fingers buried deep inside Blaine, he could take the pleasure anymore. He need friction and he needed it now. He went up to Blaine's neck and asked him if he was ready. Blaine gave a jerky nod and moaned. Kurt pulled his hand out and wiped it on the tissue by the bed. Then he grabbed the condoms but Blaine stopped him.

"I need you alone Kurt. I'm clean."

"I'm clean too but are you sure gorgeous?"

"Never been more sure." Blaine said kissing him before laying back down. Kurt gave a deep sigh and lubed himself up. He moaned at the feeling of his hands on his cock and put the tip to Blaine's hole. They moaned at the feeling and Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Kurt then slowly entered Blaine until he was fully inside Blaine. They screamed at the intense feeling of pleasure. Kurt, because Blaine was so hot and tight around him and Blaine, because Kurt had hit him directly at his prostate.

"Kurt please move now." Blaine moaned breathlessly.

"I know. Just- Just give me a minute please. I'm gonna come now if I move" Kurt took a calming breath and started moving slowly at first. Then found a rhythm and started pounding into Blaine. For a while, all that could be heard was skin slapping and breathy moans and pleas. Kurt started moving faster and faster because he was close but then Blaine moved from him, effectively pulling Kurt out.

"Wha- What's wrong babe?"

Blaine did not respond he simply moved underneath Kurt and laid on his stomach. Then he pulled himself up until he was on all four, doggy style, his ass out in the air for Kurt to see. Kurt groaned in pleasure and rested his head on Blaine's back.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day." Blaine just laughed and wiggled his cute little ass. Kurt positioned himself directly in front on Blaine's hole and put both hands on Blaine's waist and pull whim until he was inside Blaine again. He started up the tempo again and the new angle was working wonders for Blaine. Kurt was pounding directly onto his prostate and Blaine was screaming in pleasure.

"God. Kurt. I'm- oh my gosh I'm- right there Kurt. Hmm. Oh AH. Kurt please I need to come."

"Ohdeargodpleaseyes." Kurt said in one breath. With permission, Blaine spilled his beans all over the bead spread and the pillows. Kurt came a moment later and Blaine clenched down on him to squeeze every last bit of orgasm from him. They both collapsed on the bed blissed out. Kurt pulled out from Blaine a moment later and went to get a wet wipe to clean them off. Then he got on the bed and cuddled with his boyfriend.

"I don't know about you but that was the best sex I've had in a really long time." Kurt said stroking Blaine's chest, and listening to his heart beat.

"Hmm. Me too babe. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes

"We left our clothes by the door. What if your dad comes home?"

"He won't be home for hours."

* * *

Burt left his workshop early because Mike, his coworker, had decided to close the workshop so he can go see his new girlfriend. Burt tried telling him that he can take care of the shop himself but he wouldn't listen. Burt made his way through the back door and walked the short distance to his house, which was directly behind the shop. He opened the door and the first thing he saw were two pairs of shoes. He knew they were for Blaine and Kurt because only Blaine wears boat shoes and Kurt loved his Doc Martins. Then he saw shirts and belts, and pants, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened in his house. He took a deep calming breath and weighed out his options. He could storm downstairs and ground both of them, but that means he might see them in action or naked and his heart was not strong enough for that image. He shuddered at the thought. Then he thought he could just yell at them from where he was. Yup that was the better option.

"KKKURRTTTT! BBBBLLAAAINNNEEE. WHEN YOU BOYS ARE DONT FUCKING LIKE RABBITS IN MY HOUSE, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM. FULLY CLOTHED PLEASE. OH AND KURT, PLEASE BRING MY SHOT GUN."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other from their position on the bed. They had decided to go for round two, Blaine being on the top this time and Kurt had just came and Blaine came too but he hadn't pulled out.

"Uh-oh" They said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! I LOVE YOU GUYS. Sorry if you didn't like the way it ended but there is an epilogue coming soon. Thanks again to those who followed, favored, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here is the epilogue. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

_**6 Years Old Melody and Chris**_

"Okay so we just gotta get everything downstairs without them noticing" Chris whispered behind the staircase where him and his little sister were hatching a plan.

"Yes but how are we sure they are going to sit there? The probability of them sitting in that particular spot are -" Melody was cut off by her older twin brother

"I don't care about the chance Mel! I just wanna get back at them!"

"Don't be stupid. What if they come after us? I think those huge curls on your head are blocking the logic from entering your brain."

"Can you stop being so damn nerdy for one minute. This is about revenge not smartiness."

"Okay one, smartiness is not a word and two don't get mad at me because I got daddy's brains and you got his curls instead." Melody said rolling her eyes.

"What are we planning here?" Burt said poking his head into the tiny space where the two kids were talking.

"Um nothing Grandpa." Chris said quickly

"Chris wants to get back at Papa and Dad for not letting him go see the new movie with his friends." Melody said checking her nails

"You cop-out!" Chris screeched at his sister.

"Ooh. I want in" Burt said intrigued. Chris and Melody were like opposites sides. Chris was vengeful and zealous just like his Papa Kurt but he got the looks of his Daddy Blaine. Melody was quiet and very smart like her daddy but she got the brunette and blue eyes like her papa. It always amazed Burt how similar their personalities were to their fathers.

"Why would you want to help up Papa Bear?" Chris had taken a liking to the nickname his Aunty Tana and Aunty Britt called his grandpa and he never failed on calling Burt that.

"Because your papa Kurt played pranks on your grandmother and I for years before he finally moved out her to New York with your daddy for school. About time I got him back." Burt said with an unusual glint in his eyes

"Okay here is the plan. We put glue on both Papa and Daddy's chairs so when they sit down they will be stuck."

"I said that what if they don't sit there?" Melody cut in

"I will make sure they sit there." Burt supplied

"Great! See Mel? Anyways then we are going to put red-hot chili sauce in their food and move the water away from in front of them. We already bolted the chairs to the floor so they won't be able to move it to get up."

"That part was my idea. I figured they won't be able to come after us if they can't move the chair." Melody said shrugging her shoulder

"Smart move princess." Burt said "Can we add your uncle Finn to the list of people we are getting revenge on?"

"Why uncle Finn?" The siblings asked together

"He said your grandmother and I are getting to old for travel and I don't take a liking to being called old."

"You got it grandpa." Chris said smiling

"So this mission is a go?" Burt asked his grandkids

"Yup!"

* * *

"Melody! Chris! Dinner time!" Kurt yelled from his spot behind his chair.

"Coming Papa!" The twins yelled

Kurt and Blaine sat down on their chair and so did Finn. Burt was surprised that the twins had already sabotaged Finn's chair and he didn't even know it. The siblings raced downstairs and saw that their plan was going according to action.

"Hello father, Hello family." Chris said in a british accent

"Since when is our son british Kurt?"

"I don't know Blaine."

"I was teaching him proper grammar earlier." Melody said rolling her eyes and sitting down

"In a british accent?" Blaine asked

"No that was all him."

"Hey Blaine, is it just me or do our kids look mischievous?" Kurt whispered to his husband

"One, you used mischievous in a correct sentence, I'm so proud!" That statement earned a smack to his head.

"Ow. okay and two, Chris has the same look in his eye that you get when you are about to do something bad, so yes I do think they're up to something." Blaine whispered back.

They each took a bite of their casserole and complimented Carole on her cooking. Christopher, Melody, and Burt were watching their reaction very closely as they ate.

"HOT! HOT!" Finn was the first to yell.

"What?! there is no spice in my casserole Finn!" Carole yelled at her oldest son

"HOT HOT HOT NEED. WATER.!" Kurt yelled a second later

"WATER WATER!" Blaine yelled right after Kurt.

All three realized that there was no water on the table. They had left it on the counter. They made a move to get out of the chairs, but soon realized that they were stuck.

"I'M STUCK! I CANT MOVE!" Blaine said

"ME TOO!" Kurt and Finn yelled together

Karen, Carole, and Burt were laughing very hard that they had tears coming down their faces.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Finn yelled

But the others were too busy laughing to answer him.

"Omg. Genius. You guys are awesome!" Burt said to his grandkids.

"You did this?" Kurt said to his kids

"Yes papa. You wouldn't let me go out!" Chris said

"But what did I do?" Finn said exasperated and sweating bullets because of the heat of the pepper

"Papa Bear told us to get you back because of what you said to him and Grandma Carole."

"Omg if only Cooper were here. He would love this! I can't believe he's in China filming! He is missing comedy gold!" Karen said between her laughter

"Although, I am impressed kids, But, you do know that your papa is the king of vengeance and will eventually get out of the chair and get you back?" Blaine said clamly

The laughter stopped immediately and they all turned to look at Kurt. He had a bad look in his eye and was watching Burt, Chris, and Melody with an evil smirk on his face.

"Uh-oh" The twins and Burt said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Okay NOW the end. I had to add that last part. I wrote it a while ago so I had to put it here. **


End file.
